Her Story
by gurl3677
Summary: I didn't know what it was bout her. Don't know if it was just the way she looked or what, but I couldn't get her off my mind. Ever since we found her house, she been plaguin me. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. *_

( Daryl's POV)

I didn't know what it was 'bout her. Didn't know if it was just the way she looked or what, but I couldn't get her off my mind. Ever since we found her house, she been plaguin me. I saw her in ways the other don't. I saw the look she got in her eyes when she thought no one was lookin, the sadness that sumtimes overtook her face when she was doin the dishes at night. Sumtimes people forgot I was around, sumtimes they didn't know it cuz I was quiet.

It was her eyes that first drew me in. They were beautiful, most beautiful set of eyes I ever seen. I'd like to say it was her smile that made me take notice but that would be a lie cause her smile was fake. She offered it up but it wasn't real. She was hidin sumthin. I knew when sumone was hidin shit and she was hidin shit. I wanted to know what it was but I wasn't gonna ask her.

Her name is Lyric. Used to be Lyric Collins and she said she was a waitress but I doubted that from the get go. She didn't seem the type. She was real smart. She was tiny as hell too. She was just bout 5 foot 2 inches, I reckoned. Her hair was dark and when she let it down it damn near reached her belly button. But she hardly ever wore it down. I liked it down. I kind of wanted to touch it and that pissed me off.

I thought it would feel like silk.

She seemed to have an endless supply of shit. She took us to the basement and it was filled with food and supplies. Her house ran on solar power. She said it was cuz she was just a waitress and didn't have the money to pay for things like electricity and water. So she bought solar panels for her house but that shit was expensive and who the hell installed it for her?

She liked to go out huntin with me. She could work a bow and arrow better than most. I didn't want her to go, I told her I wasn't gonna babysit her but she said she could hunt and then she proved it to me. We worked good together but I never told her that. When I saw sumthin I'd whistle and signal to her. She did the same for me. We caught a lot of shit together.

" We make a good team, Daryl." She said as we walked back to the house. I just grunted. Lyric smiled and laughed. " It's okay. You don't have to admit it."

( End Daryl's POV)

XXXXXX

One month beforehand:

Lyric was sitting on the rocker at her porch, enjoying the warm day. She didn't need to worry about the trouble in the world. It wouldn't reach her, not inside her world. She was fenced off by a cement wall that was 5 inches thick and 9 feet tall. She checked the fence everyday, taking out any walkers that might have found their way to her. She would then bury them. They used to be people after all.

She sighed and pushed herself up. The woods were quiet but she didn't mind. She liked the quiet. There were a few times were her sins from the past became to great and during those times she would play some CD's or a DVD. Lyric came off her porch with her bow and quiver strapped to her back. The quiver was stuffed with her freshly made arrows. She always had a gun with her, just in case. It was time to start her patrol.

She was just coming up to the giant gate when she first heard the unmistakable sound of a bike. Lyric froze in her movements and tilted her head slightly. She closed her eyes and honed in on the sound. Yeah, it was bike. She scrambled to the gate and threw it open in shock. She cursed to herself as a bike came down the dirt road, straight towards her house. Behind the bike were two cars. The man on the bike was squinting and caught her eyes right away. He slowed the bike, weaving it slightly side to side. He pulled the bike to the side when he came close to her. The car right behind him slowed down until it stopped. Slowly a man got out of the car and came up to her. His right hand was resting on the butt of a gun strapped to his side.

" Miss, we aren't looking for trouble." He said as the roar of the bike died down.

" And you aren't going to get any here." Lyric said.

" Would you have any gas you could spare us? We are running low on our supplies. If you could just let us camp on your land for night and spare some gas for our cars, I promise you will leave in the morning." He said. Lyric smiled, she couldn't help it. She was overjoyed to see people.

" I thought I was alone in the world. How many people do you have with you?" She asked.

" There's ten of us." He said. Lyric's eyes shifted to the woods and she frowned before she looked back to the man.

" Bring the cars and bike in. It's not safe to be out here for too long." She said, backing up.

" Thank you." He said. He held his hand out to her. " Name's Rick.'" She shook his hand hard.

" Lyric." She answered. " Come on."

She stood back and watched as the man on the bike drove in with a small woman on his back. He rode over to the porch before stopping his bike. Rick's car was next and then the truck. She pushed the gate closed and locked it up before turning back to the people. The live people. She hadn't seen a live person since she left...Lyric shook her head to clear her thoughts. She took a deep breath then started towards the group. The people were starting to gather.

" Hello. Welcome to my home. My name is Lyric Collins." She said as she walked up to them.

" This is my wife, Lori, and our son, Carl." Rick said as he put his hand against a dark haired woman's back. Lori and Lyric shook hands. " Then we have T-Dog, Hershel, his daughters, Beth and Maggie, Glenn, Carol and Daryl, ." Lyric's smile was pretty and bright. She was more than excited to see them.

" Are you guys hungry?" Lyric asked. " I have more than enough food. Come, let me fix you something." She hurried past them. Everyone was casting concerned looks and they didn't go unmissed by Lyric. She stopped walking when she reached the porch. She turned and looked at them, meeting every one of them in the eye as she spoke. " I won't hurt any of you. There are ten of you and one of me. You could take me if you felt scared. I haven't seen a living person since the outbreak. I have been alone so I'm a little excited to see you all."

" We are just a little shell shocked." Rick confessed. " We have been through a lot lately." Lyric nodded.

" You are safe here, I can promise you. The fence can not be broken down. I have food and medical supplies. I have enough rooms so everyone can have their own space. I have power and running water thanks to wells and my solar panels." She explained.

Rick looked around at the tired members of his group. Daryl was standing with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face, which wasn't unusual. Carol was standing half behind Daryl. Carl was clutching onto Lori. Hershel had his arm around Beth, T-Dog looked like he was going to pass out and Glenn and Maggie were hugging. He looked back at Lyric and nodded.

" We can't thank you enough for helping us." Rick said. Lyric smiled.

" Isn't that what we are supposed to do, right? Help each other?" She asked. Saving them won't make up for those she had lost but it might help to ease her mind. Besides, if she really admitted it to herself, she would say that she was lonely. She needed them about as much as they needed her help. " Come on, let me make you something to eat." Then she turned and walked into the house.

" Come on." Rick said as he started up the steps.

" Rick." Lori said.

" Lori, I'm not in the mood to talk." Rick snapped back without turning around. " I'm tired, I'm hungry and the car is out of gas. Let's all get something to eat, rest up then regroup." Without another word, Rick walked into the house. Daryl's eyes narrowed but he followed after Rick.

Girl was right. She was just one person. They could take her if need be. Hell, he could take her out on his own, and would, if he had too. But he was tired and didn't want to ride anymore. When Carol called out of him, Daryl looked back at her then hitched his head towards the house. He was starving and just wanted to sit down and eat.

" Come on. I'm hungry too." He said before turning around and going into the house.

Slowly, one by one, the group members started to file into the house. They followed Daryl who was following the sounds of Rick's and the girl's voice. No one could deny that they were tired and hungry too. Every one needed out of cars or truck. They had spend the night before in the woods but no one had slept good. Everyone had been on edge and scared. In the morning, there hadn't been much too eat. The stranger was offering shelter and food. They would be stupid to turn it down, even if it was going to be for one night.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! Happy Easter everyone! so i did forget about Maggie and Glenn! I dont know how but I did so thanks for reminding me about them. I added them into this chapter!*_

( Daryl's POV)

So I followed in after Rick. He was followin the woman through her living room. She had two couches, a coffee table, two end tables, a TV and a big bookcase in the room. There was always a set of stairs on my left. We walked through the living room with the group followin behind me. The woman disappeared in the kitchen. Lyric. What the hell kind of name is Lyric?

Her kitchen was huge. The house looked huge from the outside and so far, it was huge on the inside too. She had a big island in the middle of the kitchen. She was standin there, with her arms on the counter and a smile on her face while she waited for us to file in. I moved to a counter and leaned against it. I crossed my arms over my chest and took inventory of the room. I needed to know how to get out of it the fastest. She had two glass doors behind her. They looked like they led to a big back yard.

" So I can make you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. For dinner though I can make pasta." She said. Her eyes were sparklin. She was a really pretty woman, beautiful, and that made me nervous. She was excited to see us, that's for sure. I stared studin her hard. I wanted to get a feel for what type of person she was. Beautiful girls tended to be bitches.

" That would be great." Rick said. I didn't give a shit what she made. I was fuckin hungry so I didn't mind Rick talkin for me. Guess the others didn't either. Some of them nodded in agreement, while others muttered a thanks. I wanted to eat, take a shower and a fuckin nap.

" Great." She said. She moved away from the island, ducked out of view for a second before she popped back up with bread and a jar of peanut butter. She moved to the fridge and grabbed the jelly. She turned back around and set it on the counter then pulled out a butter knife from a drawer in the island. " So, where did you come from?" She asked as she started to make the sandwiches. Good Lord, my mouth was waterin as I watched her.

" We were staying on Hershel's farm when it was over run." Rick said. She looked up at Hershel.

" You're Hershel." She said.

" Yes, Ma'am." Hershel said. Lyric smiled.

" Lyric, please. Just call me Lyric." She said before goin back to the sandwiches.

" Are you alone here?" Rick asked.

" Yes, I am." She said.

" This is a big house for just one person." Lori commented. Lyric smiled without lookin up.

" Well, it belonged to my grandparents. It has been in my family for years. When they died, they left it to me." Lyric said. She turned around and moved across the kitchen. She grabbed a sack of paper plates then came back to the island. She grabbed two of the sandwiches and placed them on a plate. She looked up and looked straight at me. " Daryl, right?" I stood up straight and looked at Rick before I looked back at her. I cleared my throat and nodded.

" Yeah." I said. Lyric smiled and handed me the plate.

" Here you go." She said. I frowned but her smile didn't change.

" Thanks." I knew I was mutterin as I took the plate.

One by one she handed out the plates. She had a smile on her face but when she gave Carl his plate, she actually winked at the kid. He looked up at Lori then blushed and took the plate. She offered up the table and we all moved to sit down. She was chattin to Rick, tellin him she'd show us to rooms, let us get settled in then show us around. I ate slowly, watchin her as she talked. She wasn't like us, I could tell. She was proper and she spoke good. Before my mama died, she always said I needed to learn to talk good cuz smart people didn't say things like ain't.

XXXXXX

Lyric offered to make more sandwiches but no one wanted more. She made coffee while the group ate then followed them outside so they could get their bags. She helped carry some into the house then everyone started up the stairs. She could see the weariness on all of their faces and felt bad. They needed a good rest.

" So there are six bedrooms down here and two bathrooms." Lyric said when they reached the top of the stairs. " The stairs at the end of this hallway go up to the third level, that's where my bedroom and bathroom are. You guys can pick what rooms you want. It doesn't really matter who takes what. There is a closet in each rooms filled with towels so help yourself." She said.

" Lyric, would you mind if I talked to you?" Rick asked, casting a look to Daryl who crossed his arms over his chest again.

" Sure." Lyric said with a smile.

" Why don't the rest of you find a room and get settled it?" Rick asked. Lori kissed his cheek then ushered Carl into the room right at their right. After a few looks to Rick and Daryl, the rest of the group members started to pick out rooms and disappearing inside. Hershel and Beth were going to stay together, Maggie and Glenn, Lori, Carl, and Rick in one room, T-Dog, Carol, and Daryl would all have their own rooms.

" What do you need?" Lyric asked.

" Why are you doing this? Not that we don't appreciate it but why take in a group of people you don't know? How do you know we won't attack you?" Rick asked when it was just the three of them. Lyric smiled but it was sad.

" First, I don't think you'd attack me, you have children with you. You won't attack someone in front of them. Second, I lost of some people close to me. I have no idea what happen to them and I just pray that someone might have taken them in like I am doing to you." Lyric explained softly. " Taking care of your family," Lyric shrugged as she paused. " gives me hope for the people I care about." Rick nodded.

" We can't thank you enough." He said.

" Get settled in. Take a shower or rest up. I'll be downstairs. Come down when you're ready and I will show you around the outside." Lyric said.

" Sounds good." Rick said. Lyric smiled again then walked away from them. She jogged down the stairs and disappeared from sight. " Think we can trust her?"

" I'm thinkin she has a point when she said we could take her out if we wanted too. She's just one woman." Daryl said.

" So you think we are safe here?" Rick asked. Daryl looked towards the stairs then back at Rick.

" I'm thinkin we are safer here then out there on the road. At least we got shit to eat, beds, and water." Daryl said.

" Alright. But let's keep things tight until we get to know her and this place. No one goes off alone. They are with either me, you, or T-Dog." Rick said.

" Sounds like a plan." Daryl agreed.

The men shook hands then turned from each other. Rick went into the room his family went too. Daryl opened the door directly behind him, the one no one had gone into. He walked in, dropped his bags, then closed and locked the door. He frowned as he took in the room. The walls were white and the floor was hard wood. In the center of the room was a king size bed. There was a closet and a couple of dressers. On either side of the bed were windows and night stands. Daryl pushed away from the door and started towards the bed. He turned around and collapsed onto with his arms spread wide. He sighed loudly.

XXXXXX

Lyric pulled down a few cups from her cabinet. The coffee was almost done and she figured the people would like something hot to drink. She didn't want to admit it but she was glad to see some other people, some living people that is. She closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned against the island. Images of her last time in the city flashed through her mind before she could stop them. She squeezed the counter and took a few deep breaths. Screams ripped through her mind. Lyric shook her head as her throat closed up. She opened her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath. She turned around, needing some coffee, when she saw Daryl standing in the kitchen doorway. She jumped and laughed nervously.

" You scared me." She said. " Would you like some coffee?" She moved to the coffee pot before he said anything. He watched her as she poured the dark, steamy liquid into two cups. " Do you take cream?"

" Sounds bout right."

Daryl's tracked her movements through the kitchen. His eyes went to her ass as she walked to the fridge. He cursed himself and shook his head but he couldn't stop himself from watching how she moved. She opened her fridge, removed the cream and turned around quickly. Daryl jumped as his eyes flew up to her face. She tilted her head slightly as she looked back at him. Daryl's mouth tighten as he felt his face flush.

" Sugar?" Lyric asked when she started moving to the island where their cups were sitting.

" What?" Daryl asked, feeling stupid.

" Do you want some sugar?" She asked. " In your coffee." Daryl's eyes dropped to the floor.

" No. Just some milk." He muttered quietly. Lyric smiled as she poured some cream into both cups.

" I thought you'd be resting." She said.

" Rick's comin down. We want to see the outside. See how safe it is." Daryl said. Lyric picked up her cup and brought it to him. He muttered a thanks, making her smile again.

" Sure thing." She said. " Are they your family members?"

" No. Didn't know them before the outbreak." Lyric nodded, moving towards her own cup. Daryl stole a few looks at him.

" Well, at least you met up with them so you didn't have to go through this alone." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! XxXWolfDemonKimaXxX, this is for you*_

( Lyric's POV)

At least he hadn't had to go through the outbreak alone, like I have. Of course, this was a self imposed loneliness. I didn't deserve to be around people, not after what I did. I fucked things up then fled like the coward I was. This man, Daryl, was staring hard at me, so hard that I got uncomfortable and had to drop my eyes from his face. Having to look away from a face like his was sad. He was so hot. I stared into my cup of coffee, feeling it's warmth through the cup.

" So you're here completely alone?" He asked me. I glanced up at him to find him staring at me through squinted eyes.

" Yep." He nodded and didn't say anything else. There was something about him that almost unnerved me. I didn't understand why he was staring at me so hard. Maybe he couldn't see good and that was why he was squinting. " But I'm okay with that. I don't mind being alone and I know how to defend myself." I meant it the way it sounded. I wanted him to know that if he tried anything, I could handle him. Truth was though, I wasn't sure I could. His arms were pretty built up, like he had done a lot of manual labor in the past. His shirt was sleeveless but not in the white trash kind of way. I could tell by the frayed edges of it that he had just ripped them off. His chest looked pretty board and I was sure he was strong. I might be able to take him out with a weapon but only if I moved faster then he could.

" You tryin to say somthin to me bout that?" He asked.

" Should I be?" I asked him. Daryl frowned hard at me as he sat back in his chair.

" I ain't ever hurt a woman in my life, pretty sure none of my boys have either. You ain't got shit to worry bout from us unless you try and fuck us over." His voice was low and rough. His southern accent was pretty strong.

" I'm not going to fuck you over. With what's going on now-a-days, I think we should stick together. I think there might be safety in numbers." I said. And I just really don't want to be alone anymore. I had been fooling myself before. I wanted these people to stay. I wanted them here, wanted their company so bad I think I might have begged them to stay.

" Ain't you got family or nothin?" Daryl asked.

" No. My parents died before the outbreak and I was an only child. I only had my friends and co-workers. You?" I asked. Daryl shifted in his seat. He came forward, slipped his arms across the table. His big hands were holding on tight to his cup as he stared into it. This was a man with a story to tell, I could see it in his eyes.

" Had a brother but I lost him. Ain't got a clue where he is now." He admitted.

" I'm sorry to hear that." I said. He nodded but didn't look up to me. " At least you have your wife." Well didn't that word just make his head snap up.

" Wife?" He asked with a deep frown.

" Or girlfriend, whatever she is to you." I said. He tilted his head while he stared at me. When this man stared, he stared. You could feel his eyes on you.

" Who the hell you talkin bout?" He asked.

" The lady who was on the back of the bike with you." I said. " The short haired lady."

" That's Carol. She ain't my wife or girlfriend." He said. And why did that admission make my heart flutter? I laughed silently to myself. He was a hot ass guy, he was single, and I hadn't been with a man in a while, that was why my heart fluttered. Stupid. " I just look after her. She lost her lil girl a while back. Bit by a walker."

Oh my God. I knew children had to have been affected by what was happening but to actually meet someone that lost a child...my mouth went dry and I felt sick to my stomach. I felt heat rush to my face. His eyes widen slightly while he raised his eyebrows up. There was no way these people could know about my past or my involvement with the virus. They would have my ass. Not that I'd blame them or fight them.

" That's so sad." Was all I could get out. He nodded, with those amazing blue eyes staring hard at me.

" Was. Went lookin for her for a while before we found out what happen to her." I didn't want to hear anymore but I needed too. This was partly my fault. Who was I kidding? This was all my fault and I knew it.

" I don't know what to say." I said. I had to look away from him. His gaze was way to intense. I felt like he could see straight into my soul.

" Lyric?" Rick's voice made me turn around. I smiled, thankful I wasn't alone with Daryl anymore.

" Are you ready?" I asked. Behind him was the man named T-Dog.

" We are. The others have decided to rest and shower." Rick said. I nodded as I stood up.

" Okay. I will show you the fence first." Behind me I heard Daryl push his chair back and stand up.

As we walked outside, Rick stayed at my side while Daryl and T-Dog walked behind us. I kept glancing behind me. Daryl continued to stare at me with that narrowed look of his. I wondered if he even knew he was staring. I almost wanted to shudder under his eyes. He made the hair on the back of my neck raise up. I wasn't sure if he was safe or not.

" Who built this fence?" Rick asked.

" My grandfather and I did." I said.

" Why would you build this?" T-Dog spoke up. He was walking behind me while Daryl was behind Rick.

" My grandfather was paranoid. He felt like the States could be invaded at anytime so he wanted the fence as protection and started stock piling food." It was a partial lie. I felt bad lying about my grandfather. I was the paranoid one in the family and with good reason, giving everything I had seen and been apart of.

" So he enclosed his land?" Daryl asked.

" He did. We completed it a year before he died." That was true. I had convinced him to built it and we had it done within months of starting it.

" Have you seen any walkers?" Rick asked.

" I have seen a few. I dispatch them quickly and bury them." I explained.

XXXXXX

( Daryl POV)

We walked around the yard with Lyric for a while. T-Dog and I stayed behind her and Rick. I kept findin myself lookin at her ass. I'd look away then look to make sure T-Dog hadn't seen me. He was busy looking around the yard. Rick was askin her questions about the fence and the house. It was all about gettin down to business and I could respect that. Group needed protection. But that didn't stop my eyes.

After we walked the yard and checked out her gate, Lyric took us back into the house and into the kitchen. There was a door I hadn't noticed before. It looked like it was a long cabinet but when she pulled it opened, there was a set of stairs. She flipped on a light and down we went. Lyric, Rick, T-Dog and me. She was still talkin with Rick. I kind of liked her voice. It was soothin and relaxed. It was soft but commanded my attention.

" So everything is sorted." Lyric said once she reached the bottom. She turned around so she was facin us. There was a series of large shelves directly on her right, our left. They were enclosed by a floor to ceiling chain link fence. She took a hold of the fence while she talked. " This first set is dry food. Pastas, cereal, things like that. It's locked up in case anyone had ever broke into the house." She let her fingers glide along the chain and suddenly I wondered what it would feel like to be that fence. I frowned and shook my head.

" You have the key?" Rick asked.

" Yes. I keep track of everything I take out so I know what I have and what I'm running low on." She dropped her hand and pointed to a room on her left. " Inside that room are the freezers. They are stocked with meat. Whenever I take something out, I hunt to replace it. There is enough meat to last years." She then turned and walked straight ahead of her. She pushed opened a wide door and we followed in. The three of us were stunned.

" What is this place?" Rick asked while we looked around. She had monitors around the room. Each monitor showed different parts of the yards.

" I have cameras outside. This is a sort a panic room. I can see what is going on at different sections of the fence. There is a door," She moved past Rick, past T-Dog and past me to a door I didn't see when we came in. " if you open this, you can get into the dry food storage unit. There is door on the other side of the room that goes into a underground tunnel. The tunnel leads to a garage outside of the fence. I have a hummer stored in it in case I need to make a quick getaway." She said.

Somthin wasn't normal with this girl. People didn't just play for quick getaways. Now we did but before the outbreak, most people didn't. And she had this shit planned for a while. I stared at her, tryin hard to figure her out but her face gave nothin away. I was pretty good at figurin people out but I couldn't get anythin from her. Her eyes suddenly moved from Rick to me and I dropped away from her. I looked at the monitors. It got real hot in the small room all of a sudden.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!* _

Lyric laid in her bed later that night, staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. The house was quiet and for the first time in a long time, she wasn't feeling lonely. She had made a big dinner, cracked open a bottle of wine and they had enjoyed the evening before every one turned in for bed. A shower schedule had been made up with half of them showering in the morning and the half at night. Lyric sighed to herself. She tossed the blankets off of her legs. She sat up then got out of bed, pulling her grey converses on. She was going to go outside and swing on the porch for a while. It always relaxed her and helped her to sleep.

( Daryl's POV)

I was walkin the length of the fence like Rick asked me to do when I heard a noise from the the porch. I brought my cross bow around to the front of me and slowed my steps. I crept around the side of the house at the same time Lyric was walkin across the porch to the wide porch swing. It was almost midnight. What the hell was she doin out that late? I snuck into the bushes by the house to watch her for a few seconds.

She sat down and started the swing slowly. She rested her elbow on the arm rest on the left side of the swing. Her chin was restin on the palm of her hand as she sighed. Lyric was starin off into space. Whatever she was thinkin bout, she was thinkin hard cause she was frownin. Her small shoes were pushin against the floor of the porch, makin that swing move slowly. She sat back and sighed. Her hands dropped to her lap and she stared at them.

I wanted to know what she was thinkin about.

At dinner she was nice but she kept lookin at Carol. When Carol would say anythin to her, Lyric seem to have a a hard time makin eye contact with her. I still didn't buy that her granddaddie was so paranoid that he built that big fence and put all that food in the basement but I ain't the type to get into every one's business. Maybe I could look around the house and figure somthin out without havin to ask her. Maybe somone else would ask her for the truth. I backed away from the brushes and stood up straight before I started around it. Her head snapped up right away.

" Hey." She said. " What are you doing out there?"

" Just checkin shit out. You?" I asked, walking onto her porch.

" Just trying to relax." Lyric said, smilin at me. Man, she had a nice smile. " You guys don't have to worry. The gate has an alarm as well as the fence. If anything touches it, it will go off and wake me up." I sat down on the top step. I put my back against the railin so I could look at her directly.

" Don't hurt to be careful, right?" I asked. Lyric nodded.

" I guess you are right on that one. Rick said you guys barely slept last night so I'm sure you are tired though."

" Sleep better when I know shit is safe and locked down."

" Would you like me to show you the alarm? It might put your mind at ease." She offered. I had to nod while I rubbed my chin.

" Might." I agreed. It might work. I was tired as hell and really just wanted to sleep but I needed to know what was goin on outside. Lyric stopped the swing and stood up.

" Come on then." She said with that smile again.

I stood up and followed her into the house. She stood back and let me walk in before she shut and locked the door. I turned around to face her cuz I didn't know where the alarm was. She had her back to me and flipped down a panel that was on the wall right beside the door. She cast a look to me then motioned me to her side. I frowned but walked over to her.

" Okay, this alarm I sent every night or if I go out. This is alarm is for the windows, the doors. and the porch. The code to turn it on is, 1096." She said. I watched as she typed in the numbers. It beeped three times before she looked at me again. " I'd like it if you didn't tell anyone else the code. I don't want a lot of people fucking around with it and if you tell the others, I will have to change it." She was trustin me with the code?

" If the door opens or a window breaks?"

" Or if something comes on the porch, the alarm will sound." Lyric said. " Now I will show you the fence and gate alarm. The main control is upstairs in my room."

I felt like I was startin to panic as she walked past me. I ain't ever been in a woman's room. I turned around slowly at the same time she was walkin up the stairs. I swallowed hard but forced myself to follow after her. I was breathin hard and hopin she couldn't hear me. My hands started to sweat. I grabbed the strap on my cross bow, prayin my hands would stop shakin. I didn't want to follow her, I didn't want to go to her room but if I didn't, I'd look like a bitch. I ain't a bitch.

We walked through the hallway and by the time we hit the stairs leadin to her room, I was holdin my breath. I forced myself to swallowed cuz my mouth was dry. I frowned while we climbed the second set of steps. She drew my attention right to her ass, again. Man, did I want to have my hands on it and I didn't know why. I ain't like this women now-a-days. More important shit goin on then tryin to get laid. But damn, I bet her ass was tight. I bet her skin was soft, like a baby's. I licked my lips before I thought about it. I squeezed my hands tighter.

" Here we are." Lyric said when she reached a door at the top of the steps.

She grabbed the handle, turned in then walked in. I followed slowly after her, walkin into her room. The first thing that hit me was the smell. It was amazin. Her room smelled like fresh honeysuckle. The room looked like a reformed attic. The ceiling was high and arched. She had a huge bed on my right, in the center of the room. Across from the bed was a dresser. There was a circle window on the wall directly across from me and under that window was a little vanity with a mirror. She walked right over to that vanity and picked up a remote.

" Come here." She said to me. I was walkin towards her before I could stop myself. " Look out the window." I leaned over her vanity and looked down at the fence. A small red light blinked suddenly. "Did you see that light?"

" Yeah." I said.

" The red light means it is disabled." She said. A second later a green light blinked. " The green light means it has been turned on." She said. I frowned and looked down at her. And I had to really look down because she was so tiny.

" Now what is a girl like you doin with all this shit?" I asked without thinkin. I didn't miss how her face fell. " Why the hell do you need all this?" She looked away from me. She turned to the vanity and opened a drawer. She dropped the remote in it then closed it.

" I told you." She said slowly, still not lookin at me.

" You ain't told me shit." I said. It came out meaner then I meant it too and I kind of felt bad. Lyric shook her head, finally lookin up at me.

" My grandpa just wanted to be safe." Lyric said quietly. I frowned at her but she just gave me a small smile. " So I'm pretty tired now. I better go to bed. I will see you in the morning." I didn't want to leave, I wanted to know more but she wasn't gonna talk and I wasn't gonna push her too. I hated to be pushed so I wasn't gonna do it to her, not yet anyways.

" Alright than. Good nght." I said before I turned and walked out of her room. I closed the door behind me and started down the stairs. I didn't trust that alarm and was gonna make her set it off tomorrow so I could hear it.

I walked down the hallway and couldn't wait to sleep. I went into my room, shuttin and lockin the door behind me. I moved over to the bed and opened the windows in the house. Walkers moaned loud somtimes so if they came up to the fence, I wanted to able to hear them. I set my cross bow down on the floor by the bed then stripped down to my boxers. I kept my clothes and shoes by the bed just in case.

When I was layin in the bed I laughed to myself. I hadn't spelt in a bed since I hurt myself at the farm lookin for Sophia. For the past few months I'd been sleepin on a cot. Ain't been bad just ain't like sleepin in a bed and this bed was fuckin huge. I ain't ever seen a bed that big before. I sighed and shook my head to clear it. It was gonna be a busy day the next day and I needed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review!*_

_Everyone was panicked and running around the complex. People were grabbing their things and leaving. Lyric was still in the lab, watching the scenes as they played out on the TV screen. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her best friend, Dr. Susan Jenner, put her arm around Lyric's shoulders. They were both in shock._

_" Lyric, " Philip Jenner's voice made the women turned and look at the doorway. " The ARMY is here. They are going to take you home to get some things then you are going to the safe house."_

_" No, I'm not leaving." Lyric said._

_" With all due respect, ma'am, this isn't up for vote." A large man dressed in an ARMY uniform came forward. " You must come with us."_

_" No, I have to fix this, I can fix this." Lyric said._

_" We have a lab set up and waiting for you at Fort Benning. You can work there. The other doctors will work from here but you are to important for us to leave here." The General said._

_" I'm to important but my friends aren't?" She snapped._

_" Lyric, go, please." Susan said. " He's right. You know what will happen here once the fuel runs out. They are going to need you out there, working on a cure." Lyric shook her head, her eyes rimmed with more tears._

_" I never meant for all this to happen." She whispered. _

_" Of course not. You had no way of knowing what they would do. Now go. We will be in contact." Susan said. The two women embraced tightly before she was led away._

_" Dr. Collins, we are taking you back to you home so you can gather everything you need. While you are gathering your things, we are going to pick up a few others then come back to your place and take you all to Fort Benning." The General said._

_Lyric waited for an hour at her house but no one came. After two house the TV's and phones went down. At the three house mark, she engaged all the alarms and unpacked her clothes. She walked back down the stairs to her living room. She collapsed onto the couch and leaned forward. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry._

XXXXXX

( Lyric's POV)

I woke up crying like I did every time I had that dream. Only it wasn't a dream, it was my last memory of my friends. I rolled onto my side and sobbed hard into my pillow. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. The virus had been a mistake. The Government and the military had commissioned me to create a biological weapon protection vaccine. When they commissioned you to do something, you did it. There was no asking on their part, only demanding.

They had brought me a vile containing the DNA of a virus they had felt Iraq was working on. They never told me how they got it. I started to work with it but quickly realized it was unlike anything I had ever seen. The virus changed after a week of my receiving it. I hit with a few different antibodies and quickly realized how big of a mistake that was. I wanted to destroy it but the Government came in and took it from me. I tried to warn them. I tried to tell them how dangerous it was but they won't listen. Next thing I knew, they released it then they expected me to come up with a vaccine. They said it was an experiment. But I never had the time, the virus took over before anyone could have predicted it.

I took a shower and cried as the water washed over me. I needed to get myself under control before I saw the group. I yelled at myself, told myself to toughing up. When I got out of the shower, I applied my eye make-up a little heavier then usually, hoping it would hide the bags under my eyes and the redness I knew was there.

I was stirring the eggs in my pot with my back to the door when I felt, and I mean FELT, his stare. I knew Daryl had come into the kitchen without turning around. I did glanced behind me, just to make sure and damn if I wasn't right. He was filling my doorway with his presence and he was staring hard at me. I turned back around and forced my attention on breakfast.

" Good morning." I said.

" Mornin." He just about grunted to me.

" Coffee is done. Cups are in the cabinet above the sink. Help yourself."

I was in the worst mood, the same mood I was always in when I had those dreams. I glanced around again as he started to move. His back was to me so I could get a decent look at him. He was wearing jeans, a long sleeve flannel shirt and a leather vest with angel wings stitched into the back of it. His hair was unruly and longish but it looked good on him. I turned back around and continued cooking. He was such a good looking man.

And just my type. He seemed a little wild and a little aggressive. I blinked and shook my head. I did not need to be getting hot and turned on by a man I don't know. I didn't deserve someone to like me. That resolve tighten me up right away. I frowned into the breakfast I was making. I started to zone out. I heard him moving around but I had gone back into myself to think.

( End Lyric's POV)

( Start Daryl's POV)

I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms over my chest, while I held onto to my coffee cup. I stared into her back, just waitin for her to speak. Her shoulders were tight, her whole body was tight and tension filled while she cooked. Somthin was wrong, she was hidin somthin and it was eatin at her. I could tell by the rise and fall of her shoulders that she was forcin herself to breath normally. I cleared my throat and shifted my weight back and forth. I ain't any good at standin still.

" Breakfast will be ready soon." She muttered quietly.

" Good morning." Carol's voice made Lyric tense up even more. I glanced at Carol and nodded to her then turned my attention back to Lyric. Her reaction to Carol interested me. She watched Carol a lot but didn't ever seem to want to talk to her. " Oh good, you made coffee." I pointed to the cabinets above me without lookin away from Lyric. Carol opened it and took out a cup. I narrowed my eyes while I studied her.

Durin breakfast she smiled at everyone but didn't go out of her way to talk like she had the night before. The skin under her eyes were red and swollen a little bit, made me think she had been cryin. I had seen Rick in the hallway up the stairs before I had come down and told him bout the alarms. He agreed with me bout wantin to hear how loud they were. He voiced that to Lyric who agreed to let us hear them and see how they worked.

Lori, Carol and Beth offered to wash up the breakfast plates so Lyric left the room. She moved through the house quickly, askin us to meet her outside. She needed to get the remote to the fence. I wasn't gonna say anythin to them bout how she acted around Carol or that I thought she was hidin somthin. I didn't think she was a threat to the group so I was gonna figure shit out on my own.

" Okay," Lyric said as she came outside. " now I told your women the alarm was going to be loud but you guys be ready too. Let's go outside of the gate."

T-Dog, Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel and me followed her out of the safety of the yard. I was lookin around, makin sure nothin was gonna sneak up on us. Lyric turned on the alarm with the remote then picked up a stick. She launched it at the fence, hittin the mark and settin the alarm off. It was a loud, screamin alarm that she shut off as soon as it went on.

" Yeah, that should wake us up alright." T-Dog said, makin her nod.

" The alarm for the windows, porch, and door is the same." Lyric said.

" It's so loud any walker within a mile could hear it. Could draw them right to us." I had to point out. I could tell by Rick's expression he was thinkin the same thing.

" I can adjust the the volume. I can even make it so it only goes off in certain rooms of the house." Lyric said. Rick looked at me and I nodded.

" Might be the best thing." I said.

" Well I want it in my room so who else wants it?" She asked, lookin from me to Rick.

" I need it in my room." Rick said. " I think Daryl should have it."

" I don't want it." T-Dog said. " I'll trust that you guys will get us up."

It was set then. The alarm would go off in Rick's, mine, Hershel's and Lyric's room. I just hoped we never had to hear it again.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! Sorry it took so long, I was sick for a few days.*_

_He pushed her against the wall in her bedroom hard. He swept her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. His mouth crushed hers while his tongue pushed it's way inside. He was owning her, dominating her and she was powerless to stop him. She won't have even if she could. She didn't want too. This was what she had been craving to happen between them._

_And suddenly, she was naked and so was he. _

_She wasn't sure how it happen. How did Daryl manage to get them undressed when he never put her down or stopped kissing her. Lyric frowned as her tongue twisted around his. His mouth was hot against her, his breath was panting down her cheek. She only had a second to wonder because a second was all it took before he was inside her and Lyric's mind completely shut down._

_There was no gentle coupling. No soft words or slow thrusts when it came to him. He was an animal who was pounding her against the wall. She clawed at his back, taking everything he gave her. His hair was matted with sweat and he was grunting. Lyric pulled her mouth from his when she couldn't kiss him anymore. Her orgasm was coming down the track hard and fast. By the sounds he was making, she was sure his coming too. She threw her head against the wall and cried out. His face was buried into her neck. His hands came up and he slammed them against her wall as he froze. He poured through her in a hot rush of fluid._

_But it wasn't until the orgasm left her that Lyric realized he wasn't holding her up even though she could feel hands on her ass and legs. She looked down at him but his head was still in her neck. She looked over his arm and recoiled in panic. She started to scream and fight against him. There was hands holding her up. Dead hands. There faces peering up from the ground at her. Dead, soulless eyes stared at her. Then Daryl raised his head up and looked at her._

_" Ya see this? Ya see this shit?" He spit out to her. " See what you did."_

_" I didn't mean for this to happen." She cried. Daryl grabbed an arrow out of nowhere and put it to her throat._

_" Thanks for the sex, bitch." Then he jammed the arrow straight into her throat._

_XXXXXX_

Lyric sat straight up in her bed. She screamed and grabbed at her throat, her eyes searching the room. She was panting and sweating. She started pawing at her throat as her stomach rolled. It was just a dream. A nightmare more like it. She was safe, in her room and alone. Daryl wasn't there, there were no dead hands touching her, she was alone. Well, not alone. Some one was banging on her bedroom door and calling out to her. But Lyric was too stunned to answer. Her door flew open. Rick and Daryl ran in, gun and cross bow up and aimed.

" What's wrong?" Rick asked quickly. Lyric shook her head.

" It was a dream!" She said. Her voice was breathless and hoarse.

" You mean you been screamin from a dream?" Daryl asked in a frown. Screaming? She dropped her hands from her neck.

" It was a nightmare." She said softly. Rick lowed his arm down.

" You sure you're okay?" He asked. " You scared us pretty bad."

" I'm sorry." She said. Daryl shook his head then turned and walked out without another word to them.

" I'm sorry we just busted in but you were screaming." Rick said.

" It's okay. I'm sorry. I have nightmares sometime." Lyric said, staring at her bed.

" I'm going back to bed then." Rick said, carefully shutting the down behind him. Lyric collapsed back onto her bed and covered her eyes.

The group had been with her for two weeks and she had been having sex dreams about Daryl since their third night there. But it was always the same. He would come up behind her in different rooms in the house. He'd take her either on the floor, or the couch, or against the wall. He wouldn't talk. He just stared at her with those intense eyes of his then he'd fuck her hard and fast. Sometimes she'd get off in the dream, sometimes she'd wake up right before the orgasm, always having to finish herself off.

Three nights ago the dreams started to change. They became nightmares. Sometimes he would look up at her and be one of the walkers. His skin would be gray, his eyes sightless and his teeth covered in blood. Sometimes he'd fuck her then throw her out of the window to a group of walkers waiting outside. She wasn't sure why the dreams were changing.

Lyric rubbed her eyes then dropped her hands to the bed. Her heart was slamming in her chest and she needed to get a drink. She pushed herself up and slipped out of the bed. Her legs were shaking. She blushed when she realized how wet she was. She should change but she figured she'd only be a few minutes so she didn't bother.

XXXXXX

( Daryl's POV)

Shit.

I knew once I got back into my room I wasn't gonna go back to sleep for a while. Damn girl and her stupid nightmare. When I heard her scream, I had rushed out of my room and saw Rick on his way up the stairs. We really thought she was beginnin attacked. When we ran into her room, I wished right away I hadn't gone in there.

She was sittin on the left side of the bed, her small hand clutchin her throat. Her hair was down but all messy from sleepin. It was sexy. Her face was flushed but it was her chest that sucked in my eyes. Why the hell she wearin that tight ass wife-beater to bed? It was white and she didn't have a bra on so I could a good view of her. That shit was gonna stick with me. Hell, it was stickin with me. There I was, starin at the ceilin and thinkin bout her tits when we barely spoke ten words between us.

That was mine fault and I knew it. I avoided her as much as I could. She got under my skin and I didn't like it. I thought bout her too much. I knew I watched her too much. I wanted her like crazy and that pissed me off. I told myself it was just cause I ain't been laid in...in years if I was being honest. I had only been with two girls in my life. Merle always said women were good for cookin, cleanin and fuckin.

It wasn't that I didn't like sex or want it. What the hell kind of man don't like gettin off? It's just tryin to get a woman to fuck ya was hard somtimes. They wanted a man to be smooth. They wanted a man to know the right things to say and I ain't got shit to say. I ain't smooth. Besides, I ain't nothin to look at. My daddy made sure of that.

I sat up and grabbed my pants. I needed to get a drink, a hard one. After my pants were on, I laced up my boots then headed out. I knew where she kept her liquor. I was gonna get a shot or two or three or four. Whatever it was gonna take to get her tits out of my mind. Shit, I knew I was lyin to myself bout that. Nothin was gonna get them out of my mind. That bastard between my legs was sure of that. He was hard and beggin me to take care of him. Somtimes I hated him. I spent months after the outbreak without a hard on, been here two weeks and he's fuckin hard every day. The second that Lyric comes into a room he's up and beggin for her.

I shook my head and adjusted him as I walked through the hallway. I promised him that I'd have a few shots, go back to bed and take care of him. It ain't like I didn't like jackin off. It felt pretty damn good and gettin off took care of some stress. I didn't like that I had to do it Lyric. As much as I tried to think of other girls, she was what popped back up. She was what was makin me so hard it hurt somtimes. But in the mornin, when I had to see her after rubbin one out to her, I felt like an asshole. A dirty, disgusting asshole who couldn't control his own dick.

Fuckin bastard was a traitor. I told him he ain't gettin her but he won't leave her alone.

And it didn't get any better when I walked into the kitchen. My dick jerked hard at the sight of her. Lyric was standin at the island with her back to me, pourin herself a shot of whiskey. She was wearin tiny little ankle socks and a pair of white cotton shorts that hugged that ass of hers. They were short shorts, and so tight I knew she wasn't wearin any panties. She was still in that white tank top and still had no bra on. She had pulled her hair up so I got a clear view of her neck and damn if I didn't want to put my mouth on it. My chest felt tight and I couldn't swallow. My balls were heavy and the bastard was screamin at me to make a grab for her. I must have made a noise because she turned to the side and looked at me. Her cheeks flushed again, makin me frown. She wasn't blushin, was she?

" I couldn't sleep. I thought a drink might help calm me down. You want one?" She asked.

" Sounds bout right." I barely got out.

I should have turned back around and went to bed but my head wasn't in control anymore. The bastard was. He was callin the shots and I knew it. He made me walk over to the table and sit down. He made me stare at her while she poured us shots. I needed to get him under control before he did somthin to embarrass me. When she turned her back to me, I reached down and adjusted him so he was against my zipper. I hoped if he rubbed against it, the pain would soften him up but instead, the moment I touched him, he jumped. He was too sensitive and that brief contact felt too good.

I wanted to run but if I moved from the table she'd see him. He was too hard for her to not notice. There was no way I was gonna be able to walk right so I was forced to sit there until he calmed down which was not likely to happen with her in front of me, lookin the way she did. Holy fuck did I want her and I hated it. I couldn't have her and I knew it. The second she'd touch my chest or stomach she'd laugh at me. If she saw the marks on my back it would be over. Even if by some miracle she didn't laugh, I had no desire to let those ugly scars touch her perfect skin.

' Then let's fuck her with our clothes on! Please!' I could hear him beg from inside my pants. I frowned harder as she started towards the table with the glasses and the bottle.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

( Lyric's POV)

I sat down at the table, directly across from Daryl while he stared at me. A part of me wondered if he knew about the dreams I had been having. The way he was staring at me made me want to blush. I pushed his glass over to him slowly. He snatched it up and downed it quickly. I picked up my glass and drank it down as he grabbed the whiskey bottle. It burned so bad going down but I needed it. I needed that burn. When I set my glass down, he grabbed it and filled both up.

" Did you have a bad night?" I couldn't help but ask.

" No." He said.

That was pretty much it. One word answers was just about all I ever got from Daryl Dixon. We had went hunting once, after I talked him into letting me go, and he hadn't even said one word to me. He poured out the liquor then pushed my glass back to me. I sighed and shook my head to clear it. After he poured his drink, we clicked glasses then did the shots at the same time. He took my glass and poured us both another drink.

" What was your nightmare bout?" He surprised me by asking. I laughed, making his eyebrows come up.

" Ah...you, actually." I admitted. He turned completely towards me and leaned forward. Both of his arms came to rest on the table and his stare was harder than ever.

" What?" He asked. He almost looked pissed at me. I had to drop my eyes.

" I had a dream about you." I had already said it but that didn't mean I had to tell him everything. I could change it around. " We were upstairs in my room and all of a sudden there were walkers all over the floor. I don't know why or where they came from but they were reaching for me. They were grabbing my legs and the next thing I knew...you stabbed me in the neck." I said. The only sound I heard was his breathing. When I finally looked up at him, he was frowning.

" Why were we in your room?" He asked. I looked away again and I knew I was blushing but I shook my head.

" I...don't know." He sat back and picked up his glass.

" Won't happen that way." He said, bring the glass to his mouth.

" What won't?" I asked, looking at him quickly.

" Won't stab you in the neck." He said. " Every one has to be stabbed in their head." He downed the shot then set his glass back down, looking at me. " I'd stab you in the head if you got attacked." I had to smile at his comment.

" Well thanks, Daryl." I said with a laugh. I picked up my shot and downed it quickly.

" Ain't funny. It's the truth. You get bit or just die of natural causes, you have to be stabbed or shot in head." I set my glass down.

" How do you know that?" I had to ask him. Only the people at the CDC knew that. Daryl looked at our empty shot glasses and started pouring us more whiskey.

" My group, we went to the CDC just outside of Atlanta." Suddenly I couldn't breath. " Doc there told Rick we're all infected and shit. What I can't figure out is how we got that way." He pushed my glass to me and set the whiskey down.

" Was there anyone else there?" I asked.

" No. Guess the doc's wife got bit and died. Fuel ran out in the building day after we got there. We just barely got out 'fore it exploded." Daryl said. That was it. I couldn't breath and I felt like I was going to throw up. " Hey, you'll alright?" He asked. He was staring at me but there wasn't anything malice in his eyes that time. He looked concerned. The room was hot and I thought I was going to cry. I needed to get outside.

" Yeah, I just...I just need a few minutes." I was up and out of my chair so fast it crashed backwards, making me jump.

" What's wrong with you?" Daryl asked. I looked down at the chair but nothing was making sense to me.

" I need to go outside. I don't feel good."

" Hey!" I heard him yell at me as I made my exit to the back yard.

Everything in me hurt. My heart hurt, my eyes burned and I felt like I was dying as I ran through my backyard. Susan was dead, bitten and infected by something I made. Jenner was dead because the CDC ran out of fuel, again my fault because who was going to be delivering fuel with this virus taking people down? It was official. I was a murderer of people I knew. I started to cry while I ran.

( End Lyric's POV)

( Daryl's POV)

I don't know why I I went runnin after her but I was. I was chargin after her while she ran. She was cryin but I didn't really understand why. I didn't get why she was runnin either. Maybe she hadn't known the world was as bad as it was. Hershel took it pretty hard when it finally hit him too. But I couldn't understand where she thought she was runnin too. She didn't stop runnin until she reached the fence. I came right up on her as she fell to her knees. She went down on all fours while she cried.

" Lyric." I didn't know what else to say.

" Everyone is dead!" She cried. Yeah, I guess she hadn't known. " Aren't they? They are all dead!" I crouched down in front of her, claspin my hands together in front of me.

" Ain't you know that 'fore now?" I tried to ask her as gently as I could but bein gentle wasn't my strong point. She shook her head without liftin it up.

" No." She said.

" Doc said all the CDCs are gone." I said.

She finally looked at me. Her eyes looked so beautiful that my heart hurt. I felt bad for her. She reached out to me and hugged me. Her arms went around my neck and she pulled herself right up into me. I didn't know what to do for a second. She was crouchin down in between my legs, holdin onto and cryin softly. I took a deep breath but hugged her back. I expected it to be weird cuz I ain't ever really hugged no one before.

But when I put my arms around her, it felt alright. I put both my arms around her back and squeezed her as tightly as she squeezed me. I felt bad. She pulled herself closer to me so she was completely against my chest. I didn't know what to say so I didn't try to talk. I just let her cry. She turned her head so her face was against my neck. Her tears were wettin me but after a while they closed down until they stopped completely.

And it was around that time that things got out of hand.

( End of Daryl's POV)

Lyric's head raised up so she could look at him. His eyes moved over her face before they settled on her lips. His tongue darted out and over his bottom lip. Lyric brought her hands to his shoulders as she held her breath. This was it. It was now or never. She would never have the courage or strength to do this any other time and wasn't even sure what was pushing her now but she gave up. She closed her eyes.

When her mouth came into contact with his, Daryl was stunned. Almost to stunned too react, almost. He yanked away from her, falling back onto his ass when he lost his balance. His eyes were wide in shock. Embarrassment swept over her face at once. She started to raise up to leave but Daryl moved. He moved so fast she almost didn't see it coming. He propelled himself forward. His left hand went to her neck while his right arm went around her waist. When his mouth hit hers and his body rammed into her. It was her turn to fall back

The grass hit the back of her head at the same time his tongue invaded her mouth. Daryl's breath was fast and hot against her cheek. Lyric's hands went into his hair as her fingers spread out against his scalp. He groaned and pushed hard into her. Lyric's own pelvic went up to meet his. She moaned into his mouth because he kissed her exactly how she thought he would.

Daryl's systems had shut down the second her taste exploded through his body. His hands were buried into her hair while she twisted around and around him. His tongue, like his dick, had formed a mind of it's own. He wasn't even sure he really knew how to kiss someone but here he was, making out with a girl who was wrapping her legs around his and rubbing herself against him. She tasted sweet and he felt almost drunk. His head was spinning as her velvet soft tongue slipped over and under his.

Daryl Dixon was a man who could kiss you but make it feel like he was having sex with your mouth. His tongue set a rhythm and pace that was driving her insane and her core feel like it was on fire. Her blood rushed through her veins like lava out of a volcano. He was darting in and out of her mouth fast. Coming in, twisting around, darting out. She moaned loudly.

Her whimper and the hard thrust of her hips brought him straight back into his senses. Daryl's eyes flew open. Her tongue chased after his and went across his bottom lip. He pulled away from her quickly, making her dark eyes open. She was panting and shaking as she stared up at him. Daryl looked down her body as if he just realized what they were doing.

" Fuck!" He cursed, almost jumping up to his knees.

" What's wrong?" Lyric whispered.

" This ain't happenin." He snapped as he struggled to stand.

" What isn't?" Lyric asked. She propped herself up by her elbows.

" This shit." He said, standing to his full height. Without another word, he left her there. He stormed to back to her house, ignoring her as she called out to him.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! Thanks for all the alerts guys!*_

( Daryl's POV)

As soon as I reached my room I shut the door and slammed my lock in place. I whipped around and put my back against it. I threw my hands into my hair and yanked it. I needed some pain to calm down. My heart was racin and my mouth was on fire. My legs gave out and I sank right down to my ass. What the hell was I doin out there? Why the hell did I go after her like that?

Oh shit she tasted good. I licked my lips to take her into me more. Amazin. My head went back and I closed my eyes. I could still feel her tongue on mine. I was shakin and tremblin. I ran my tongue over the roof of my mouth and groaned. Man was she soft. I thought I was hard before but it was nothin to what I was kissin her and afterwards. My dick was like a rock.

My mouth burned and so did my hands. Her hair was like pure silk. Her lips...ain't got words for them. All I really wanted to do was go back and find her so I could keep kissin her but I knew I was gonna stay right where I was. I didn't need to get mixed in with a girl. If we kept kissin then that would led to the bed play and bein naked together. No good came from me bein naked and I knew it. I drew my legs up and let my arms rest against my knees and closed my eyes.

Damn that girl knew how to kiss. I felt it straight through me. It went through my mouth, down my body and settled right my balls. Fuck I wanted her. I wanted her right there. I wanted her on the floor, in my bed, against the door or the wall. I didn't care where I had her, I just wanted her, bad. My hands were just dyin to touch her again.

I pushed myself up and started towards the bed. Thinkin like that wasn't gonna helpin me sleep and neither was this hard on. I had to do somthing bout it so I could relax and sleep. I pulled my shirt off then sat down on my bed. I undid my laces and kicked off my shoes. I got under the blankets and took him out. I spread my shirt out over my stomach and chest so I didn't have to see nothin then went to work. I closed my eyes and started at the tip.

_My hands went right into her hair as she dropped to her knees in front of me. Her hands closed in around me before she licked around the head. I watched her as she swallowed me down. The sensations were amazin Her mouth was warm, wet and like nothin I ever felt before. Her hand started to circle my balls, tuggin and pullin them while she moved up and down on me. I couldn't breath, it felt that good. I tried not to move my hips but they were pumpin on their own. _

_I grunted and felt like I couldn't sit still. My balls tighten up suddenly and I felt my cum startin to scream it's way up my dick. I was moanin and movin while she sucked and licked against me. Before I was ready, before I could warn her, I started to cum. I poured into her mouth and down her through. It happen faster then I thought it was gonna._

My cum was hot and spurtin out over my shirt. My head and shoulders came up off the bed. My legs stretched out before I laid back down and arched up my back. My hand was gettin wet but damn if it didn't feel good. This was just what I needed. I need this cum to sleep and get her out of my system. I felt her drainin out of me as fast as my semen drained out.

But in the mornin, when I walked into the kitchen, I realized she was far from being drained out of my system.

( End Daryl's POV)

( Lyric's POV)

When I turned around with my coffee cup the first set of eyes I met was Daryl's His face actually flushed a bright red color before he turned and walked out. I felt like someone sucker punched me. I hadn't stopped thinking about him kissing me and I thought he must have not either because he looked embarrassed.

" Do you guys need me?" I asked Lori and Maggie who were making breakfast.

" No, we got it." Maggie said.

" Thanks."

I moved to the cups and grabbed one. I pour Daryl some coffee then followed after him. I knew just where he was going. He was going to end up in the backyard. He always went there to make arrows or watch the fence when he wanted to be alone. I had figure that much out about him. We needed to talk and he wasn't getting away from me that fast. I hurried through the living room and out the front door. He disappeared around the side of the house so I quickly followed after him.

" Daryl!" I called out to him. He didn't answer but I saw his shoulders stiffen up so I knew he heard me. "Daryl!" I said again.

" Go away." He growled at me.

" Ah, no thanks. I want to talk to you." I said.

" Don't want to talk to you." He said as he kept walking.

" Well I do and you can just listen then." I said at the same time I reached his side.

I handed him the coffee I brought. He actually looked at me, locked his face down then snatched the cup from my hand. I smiled because no one could resist coffee. We kept walking but at least he slowed his pace down. I was thankful because his legs were long and I had to take twice as many steps as he had too to keep up with him.

" What the hell you want to talk bout?" He snapped. I took a deep breath and grabbed his arm. He give me the reaction I thought he would. He stopped walking and turned towards me quickly.

" About you kissing me." I said. He started to frown but he was blushing so I knew he liked it as much as I did. What I couldn't figure out was why he ran from me.

" You kissed me."

" Yeah, at first but you took over pretty quick. Why did you walk away from me?" He squinted his eyes at me then started walking away again. " Daryl!" I started after him. I wished I knew him better so I could read his expression.

" Don't matter why." He muttered.

" It matters to me. Didn't you like kissing me? Because I liked kissing you and would not mind doing it again." I said, catching him quickly.

And that was when he surprised me. He wiped around to me, dropped his cup, knocked mine out of my hand and grabbed me by my head. He smashed him mouth to mine, scaring me at first. Then his tongue jammed it's way into my mouth and I almost melted. The second his tongue touched mine every one of my nerves came alive. His hands opened and went into my hair. His breath was hot against my cheek. I reached up and took a hold of his wrists. I moved in closer to him while we made out. It was so hot, so fast that my knees went weak and the lava started through my blood again. And damn if I wasn't getting wet. This man owed my mouth, took over my tongue and all I could think about was getting his ass upstairs and into my room. Then he yanked away from me. His eyes were wild and he was still flushed. I couldn't help myself, I looked down at him. He had kept me away from his groin but I could tell he was hard. I could see it through his jeans.

" What's the point of that!" He snapped. " You like that? You like how rough I am cuz that's what you get with me! I ain't gentle, I ain't nice and I ain't soft. I'm aggressive, I'm rough, and I take charge so what now?" He was almost yelling at me.

" I like it rough." I said. Man, my voice was completely breathless and I knew it. He shook his head as his hands came to rest against his hips.

" What you say to me?" He asked.

" I said I like it rough. I like that you take charge and that you're aggressive."

( End Lyric's POV)

( Daryl's POV)

" What?" I couldn't think. What the hell was she tellin me? I had grabbed her cuz I thought if I scared her, she'd leave me alone but that didn't look like it was happenin.

" I like it rough so what now?"

She actually threw my words right back in my face. Kissin didn't scare her away then I was gonna have to show her why she should stay away from me. I grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to me. I threw her over my shoulder and took off runnin. I wasn't really sure what I was gonna do but I knew where I was goin. She put her arms around my waist and held on while I ran to the barn in the back. I just prayed ain't no one was watchin us.

I threw open the barn door and went in. I set her down then turned and shut the door. My dick was screamin and my heart was racin. I whipped around to see her again. Ignorin her wasn't makin her leave me alone, walkin away from her wasn't doin it so I was gonna scare her and scare her good. I needed this woman to stop talkin to me and stop starin at me so much.

" Get your pants off." I demanded. She was backin away me so I went after her. " This what you wanted so I'm givin it to you. Where you goin?" She stopped walkin and tilted that beautiful head of hers.

" Right here?" She asked.

" What? Ain't good enough place for you?" I snapped.

" There's a cot in the back room." That was the last thing I expected her to say to me.

" What?" I spit out.

" In the back room there is a cot." She said slower that time. " If you really want to do this then let's go to the back. That way if anyone comes in here we will hear them and can get dressed before they see us." She was baitin me, I could tell. She didn't think I was gonna go for it. I could tell by the look on her face. Well ain't no one gettin one over on me. Two could play this game.

" Then what the hell you waitin for? Get your ass back there!" I said to her. Ain't no way she was gonna actually go for this. I was gonna win here. I would prove to her I ain't the type of man she wanted to have around her.

( End Daryl's POV)


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! Yeah, I'm taking Daryl in a different way then I usually do. I think I am still sticking to his character but with this story I am letting his aggressive side come out more.*_

( Lyric's POV)

I walked into the back room with my heart in my throat and excitement moving through me. I could almost feel the heat he was throwing off. He was staring hard into my back, I could tell. I couldn't believe it was happening. He was following me and I wanted him. I couldn't breath I wanted him so much. I walked into the room and over to the cot before I turned around. Daryl filled the doorway, looking dark and angry. There was a small part of me that wondered if this was a mistake. Was he move then I could handle? I didn't have any time to reconsider because he walked into the room like he owned it. He turned around and shut the door, making sure to lock it. When he turned back around he was still frowning and squinting at me. I felt like he was studying me for any weaknesses I might have.

" Well?" He snapped.

" Well what?" I asked. It felt like my body was shaking. He started towards me.

When he reached me his right hand came up and latched down onto the back of my neck. He tugged me to him and kissed me hard. He kissed me like he was trying to steal my breath away. I opened myself to him and his tongue was in my mouth in a snap. His left arm came around my waist and I was pressed against his hard body. And he was hard from his chest to his stomach, to right between his leg. He was pressing his erection into me while he kissed me senseless.

My hands came up on their own. I took a hold of his belt and started to undo it. His hand closed in on my hair at the same time. His left hand moved across my back to my front. He started tugging at the button of my jeans in such an awkward fashion that I had to wonder if maybe he wasn't as experienced as I thought he was. I brought my other hand to his pants. I undid them quickly. When I undid his zipper he groaned and thrust his hips into me more, almost trapping my hands between us. Almost.

He stopped working on my jeans after he had my button undone but I didn't stop. I let my fingers trail along his waistband, making sure I brushed against the head of his cock. He groaned louder and it sent chills through me. I felt the rumble from his chest into mine. I had to touch him. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel his reaction and hear him moan again. I slipped my right hand into his boxers and grasped a hold of his thick hardness. He pulled my hair at the same time I let my hand move down him.

" Daryl? Lyric?" Glenn's voice froze us both. He raised his head from mine as we locked eyes together. " Are you guys in here?" In a smooth motion Daryl took my hand from him and stepped away. He did up his pants then shot me a look.

" Stay here and quiet." He hissed. He turned and adjusted himself before he left the room.

" Oh hey, you are here. Breakfast is ready." Glenn said. " What were you doing back there?"

" Why's everyone here got to be in everyone else's business?" I heard Daryl snap.

" Sorry, I wasn't trying to be in your business. Is Lyric in here with you?" Glenn asked.

" Do you see her?" Daryl asked. His annoyance was all through his voice.

" Well no but I didn't know if she was in the room with you or not."

" I ain't that girl's owner. I don't know where she is." Their voices were getting farther away and I wondered if Daryl was walking him out.

" Oh, I thought Maggie said she was following after you." Glenn said. I could tell they had reached the door to the outside.

" She ain't followin me." Was the last thing I heard before the door shut. I waited for a few minutes. I waited for him to come back but when I didn't hear anything, I called out to him. There was silence as my answer.

" Daryl?" I asked again, coming forward. I stepped out of the back room and realized quickly that he had left me there. " Motherfucker." I snapped. I could not believe he was walking away with Glenn.

I waited out in the barn for a while before I left. He wanted to play a game with me, I could play a game. I walked into the house and straight into the kitchen. There was a chorus of good mornings and smiles which I returned even though I was seething with anger. Daryl was leaning against the counter, holding his plate at chest level. He glanced up at me but once our eyes met, he dropped away from me. I smirked at the slight flush in his face.

I moved to the stove and took some of the eggs, knowing he was staring at me. I turned back around and, instead of sitting at the table were I usually ended up, I moved over to Daryl. When I came to his side, he looked down at me in shock. I refused to meet his eyes as I made sure my shoulder came to rest against his arm. He tensed up right away and I wanted to laugh. Here was big, bad Daryl who seemed like he was a little scared of me. He moved away from me subtly but I moved right along with him, making sure I was touching him very lightly. I wasn't going to let him think I was pissed for leaving me there.

After breakfast Beth and Carol started to do the dishes. I announced I was going to check the fence line. When I asked T-Dog to help me I couldn't help but notice Daryl's eyebrows knit together at the same time a frown went over his face. It was clear that he thought that was a wrong idea. I had learned from watching the group who Daryl trusted and didn't trust. T-Dog was not someone Daryl had much interaction with.

( End Lyric's POV)

( Daryl's POV)

I was frownin as I watched Lyric and T-Dog walk out of her gate. I was in my room, watchin through my window. I shouldn't have left her in that barn by herself but what the hell was I supposed to do? The kid would have wanted to know why I wasn't comin with him for breakfast. I hadn't really expected her to take it as far as she did but the second she touched my dick I couldn't think anymore. I had thought she'd pull away from me before anything had really happen. I placed my hands on the window frame and frowned as I watched her.

3 seconds, that was bout how long she stroked me but it was enough to drive me insane. Her fuckin hand was so soft and felt so good against me. I wanted her to do it again, to do it until I came all over her hand and that pissed me off. I don't need anyone and I damn sure don't need any woman. I could make myself cum. She wants to spend her time with T-Dog I was gonna let her.

That's what I told myself the rest of the day but I kept lookin for her. Her voice and laugh kept pullin my head towards her. She laughed it up with everyone in the house but me. She talked with everyone but me. She won't even make eye contact with me and that shit was pissin me off even more. I was starin at her hard, tryin to force her too look at me but it wasn't workin.

Later that night, when I just had enough and couldn't sleep so I went down the stairs to have a drink. As soon as I hit her livin room, I looked up in the kitchen and she was standin by her table. She had a glass in her hand, filled with whiskey and starin out the back windows. She was perfectly still, so still I didn't want to move. She was havin a moment, plus I just didn't know what to say. I was blushin and I knew it would only get worst if she looked at me. And damn my luck. She turned and looked right at me.

She blushed and turned away quickly. She went farther into the kitchen. Wait, she was blushin too? I started frownin and pushed myself forward. But when I reached the kitchen she was crossin it to the door. The whiskey bottle was sittin on the island with an empty glass. She opened the door and went outside without lookin back at me. I frowned and suddenly I was followin after her.

The night was pretty warm so I didn't mind. I stayed back from her, makin sure I walked quietly. I didn't know if she knew I was there or not. She was headed for the large wooden swing she had in the center of the yard. I slowed down as she sat down with her back to me. I was still frownin. I needed to turn back but I wanted to know what was wrong with her.

" Go away, Daryl. I'm not in the mood." She snapped. So she knew I was there. I wasn't goin anywhere.

" What's wrong with you?" I asked, walkin around the side of the swing.

" What's wrong with me? Are you serious right now?" She asked. She was glarin at me, actually glarin. Ain't no one glared at me.

" Yeah." I couldn't think of anything else to say to her. She laughed at me then. What the hell was wrong with this girl?

" First, let's start with you attacking me to kiss me then running away like a little bitch. Then, you go to the back of the barn with me and leave me there! I mean, really? Who does that?" She shook her head at me and stood up. She was all in my space so I took a step back from her. " What the hell is wrong with you? You couldn't even say anything to me first? You really just had to leave?"

" What was I supposed to do?" I had to snap at her. " You rather I tell Glenn to wait while I fuck you? Is that what you want?"

" Oh you were not going to fuck me and you know it. We both know you would have just panicked." Now that pissed me off. I narrowed my eyes at her and stepped into her space.

" I don't panic." I said. I let my voice go low and rough cuz I know how that scared people. Most people, but not her. She started to laugh at me, again.

" You do too. You panicked when you kissed me, didn't you? You haven't seen me run away from you, have you?"

( End Daryl's POV)

His jaw clutched together tight. His hands went into fists at his sides. Lyric could feel the anger coming off of him in waves but she didn't care. She was emotional about the news from the CDC, sexually frustrated from Daryl and pissed at him for ignoring her all day. She was done for the day. She was going to sit outside until she was too tired to keep her eyes open then collapse in her bed. But she hadn't planned on him following her.

" I don't panic." He hissed out again. He was staring down at her. She stepped into his space so they were almost touching.

" You do too." She said slowly. They had reached in impasse and they both knew it. Neither one was going to back down.

Then, with lighting speed, Daryl's arms were around her. He smashed her against his body and took control of her mouth. Lyric's hands went into his hair while her lips parted. His tongue snaked and over hers. He was hard in seconds. His hands moved from around her waist to her ass. He gripped her hard then picked her up. Lyric's legs went around his waist.

" What the hell am I doin?' He was screaming to himself.

Her arms were locked down around his neck and she was kissing him fast and hard. A very male instinct was taking him over. His head didn't know what to do but his body sure did. He was rocking her up and down against his erection. It felt good even through his jeans. She moaned into his mouth and all he wanted to do was be inside her. He didn't want to be, he needed to be.

" No running away this time." She whispered.

" Fuck no." He growled as he continued to rub her against him.

" Put me down so we can go upstairs." She whispered. When she talked her lips brushed against his, sending chills through him. He didn't want to let her go. She was rubbing right against the head of his dick and he didn't want it to stop.

' Only gonna feel better when your rubbin inside her.' His mind said. He let her slip down to the ground. She grabbed his hand and started tugging him back to the house.

They were completely quiet as they walked through the house, her leading him by his hand. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. His mouth was dry and all he wanted to do was push her forward faster. When they reached the stairs reality finally started to set in for him. It was going to happen. He was going to sleep with her, she wanted him too. Panic started to course through his veins and he wanted to run. He wanted to drop her hand and lock himself up in his bedroom but he didn't move. He stared at his door as they walked pass it.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review!*_

( Lyric's POV)

As we walked up the stairs to my room I noticed how limply he was holding my hand. We walked into my room before I let him go. I turned around, expecting him to walk in so I could close my door but he just stood in the doorway. The confident, aggressive man he came off as was gone. Standing in front of me was a man who was so unsure of what was happening that he had went completely pale. His hands were holding onto the end of his shirt while his fingers were moving back and forth on the fabric. His eyes were shifting from my bed to me then back to my bed. Suddenly, I wasn't sure of what to do.

" Ah, do you want to come in?" I asked. He jumped like maybe he forgot I was there for a minute.

" Don't know." He said softly. I bit down on my bottom lip and came forward. I took a hold of his wrists and pulled him into my room.

" Why don't we talk for a bit." I suggested.

" Bout what?" He asked, still looking from me to my bed and back again.

" What did you do before the outbreak?" I asked. What the hell was happening here? Where the hell did Daryl go? He let me pull him into the room enough that I could shut the door.

" Different shit." He said.

" I was a waitress." I shouldn't have lied but I didn't think he'd ever find out the truth. I turned around and found him standing in the center of my room, facing my bed and staring hard at it. I let my eyes move down him and flushed right away when I realized I was looking to see if he was hard. He was. " What kind of different shit did you do?"

" All kinds." He said. I smiled and laughed slightly. He whipped around to me, frowning. " What the hell are you laughin at!" He yelled. I felt my smile fade slowly.

" Nothing. I'm not laughing at you." I said. He looked pissed suddenly.

" Oh yeah? Then what the hell are you laughin at then?" He snapped. I just shook my head because I wasn't sure what was going on.

" Nothing, Daryl. I wasn't laughing at anything."

" You think I'm fuckin stupid or somthin? I heard you laughin!" He put his hands on his hips and was glaring at me. What the hell was happening here?

" No, of course I don't think you're not stupid. I was just laughing at nothing, like the nervousness of everything." I said. Daryl shook his head at me.

" You ain't got to be nervous bout nothin. I'm out." He snapped a second before he stormed pass me and out of my room. He slammed the door closed behind him.

" What the hell is going on?" I asked the door.

( End Lyric's POV)

( Daryl's POV)

I leaned against her door and stared down her stairs. Fuckin shit. I fucked up and I knew it. I pushed away from her door and went down the stairs. I went straight to my room and slammed the door closed. I was pissed, fuckin pissed. I grabbed my vest off the dresser and flung it across the room. Wasn't her fault and I knew it. When she laughed I just felt like I lost it. I knew she wasn't really laughin at me but it kind of seemed like she was.

I sank down to my ass and leaned my back against the door. Merle's voice was ringin through my head. He always laughed at me. He laughed at me all the time. He laughed at everythin I did and I couldn't stand it. I fuckin hated it. I hated it when people laughed at me. It pissed me and made me feel stupid. The last person I wanted to think I was stupid was her.

I stared at my ceilin and pictured her standin in her room. She had to be wonderin what the hell just happen between us. I know I was. I wasn't sure what to do. Part of me wanted to go back to her, part of me was keepin me right where I was. I bent my left leg and let my arm rest against my knee. My head went back and I closed my eyes. What the hell was wrong with me? That's what my dick wanted to know.

I pushed myself up and moved to the bed. I blew it and I knew it. There was no way I was goin back to her room. I'd look pathetic. I was pathetic. I panicked, just like she said I would. I started to unbutton my shirt while I was frownin. My stomach hurt and I felt like shit. I was dumb, I was stupid, just like Merle said I was. I peeled my shirt off and let it fall to the floor. My mouth was dry and my dick was hard.

I sat on the bed and bent over. I undid my laces then kicked my boots off. I stood up, undid my pants and let them fall to the floor. I slipped in sheets and put my hands behind my head. I was layin in my bed for I don't know how long. My dick was still tight and beggin for me to touch him but I didn't. I refused to even look down at him while he pitched the tent under the sheet. I sighed and narrowed my eyes. This was for the best. She didn't need to see my scars and marks.

Just when I thought I was ready to go to sleep, the door to my room opened. I sat up and grabbed the sheet to cover myself when Lyric walked in. She didn't even look at me as she turned and shut the door. I heard the lock click a second before she turned back around. She was only wearing a tight tank top and socks she had pulled up to her knees. Her hair was down and hung in waves. She looked hot, so sexy, she made my blood burn. My hands tighten on the sheet on their own.

" What the hell are you doin?" I hissed to her. But she wasn't saying anythin. She came to the end of the bed then climbed on top of it. She crawled over me on her hands and knees.

" What you won't." She said when she reached my chest.

She grabbed my face and pressed her lips against mine hard. She slipped across my lap and pushed herself right against me. Her right hand went to my neck while her other hand took a hold of one of my wrist. She tugged on it at the same time her tongue went across my bottom lip. My dick jumped and hit her straight where he wanted to be. I fuckin hated him for it. She took the advantage of me being stunned and yanked my hand from the sheet. She put it against her hip. She pushed it up her side until she made me touch her tit. I tried to yank away from her but she caught me and held on.

" Touch me, please, Daryl." She whispered against me. " I just want you to touch me."

Fuck, I wanted too more than anythin. Her tongue went straight into my mouth. She licked the roof of my mouth and I thought I'd exploded.

( End Daryl's POV)

Daryl dropped his sheet and grabbed her by her hips. He moved and twisted at the same time, dropping her onto his bed and landed on top of her. He yanked the sheet away so there was nothing in between them. Lyric linked her arms around his neck while he pushed into her hard. He groaned loudly while his tongue filled her mouth. Her hands went into his hair, pushing the strands so they stood up while her hips thrust into him. His tongue twisted around hers, feeling her silk and taking it into him. He was lost to everything but what they were doing.

Daryl pulled away from her so fast, Lyric whined at the lost of his hot mouth. He grabbed her and pulled her up. He tugged at her shirt hard. Lyric pulled it over her head and tossed it across the room. She started unhooking her bra while she laid back down. His hands went to her panties. He all but ripped them down her legs. They hit the floor at the same time her bra did. He laid back over her and they started making out again. She reached in between them and into the slit of his boxers. His tongue froze as she pulled him out.

" Don't." She whispered. " Don't stop." When he didn't react she licked across his lips. " Come back to me." His breath hitched when she started to stroke him. She took him in between both of her hands and let them glide down him then back up. When she reached the head his whole body reacted. He squeezed his eyes shut and twitched. " Stay with me. Don't go anywhere, please."

He was breathing hard but not moving. She started to pull him towards her. Lyric's hips came up. She brought him right to her opening and stopped moving. They were both breathing hot and heavy. Daryl kept his eyes shut the entire time. He was right there and they knew it. One thrust and he would be inside her but he didn't move. They weren't kissing or moving.

Then his eyes opened and he looked at her. Lyric nodded, bring her hands into his hair. Her tongue flicked out and over her bottom lip. He sighed loudly, watching her. He moved his hands under the pillow and took a hold of his mattress. He pushed himself forward, moving into her tight, wet slit. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She bit down onto the left side of her lip. He pulled out slowly, watching as her teeth dragged along her lip. When he thrust back into her, Lyric's mouth fell open.

" Oh my God...do that." She whispered. Daryl brought his head to her neck. He pressed his mouth against her pulse point, feeling her heart slamming as he moved.

" Shit." He drew the word out as the sex spread through his entire body. His hands tighten on his bed while he stroked the inside and outside of her. She was hot, wet and sending chills through him. The sex was better then he had though it was going to be with her, better then he remembered it being the few other times he had had it with.

His right hand moved to her ass. He grabbed it when she lifted up to take him back into her. He gripped her hard, guiding her to meet his thrusts. He was losing his ability to make strong, long, even strokes but she didn't seem to mind the change. She was getting louder and louder the faster he moved. He came up on his knees so he could hit her harder. She brought her legs up to give him more room.

And then she exploded. His free hand swept over her hair, moving it from her face while she squeezed her eyes shut, arched up, and cried out. She contracted around him and milked his dick. Her hands went to his ass. Her nails dug into him and he felt his balls tighten up. He closed his eyes as his cum shot up his dick and straight into her. He went tight and a half groan/half growl came out of him. His forehead came down and into hers. His hairline was slick with sweat while he orgasmed on top of and inside of her.

Lyric's arms went around his neck again at the same time he started to lower himself down on top of her. His body settled down on her while his head came to rest on the pillow. He turned his face towards her and exhaled hard. She smiled and turned towards him. She kissed him, surprised when he kissed her back. His hand moved into her hair. He tangled his fingers into it and his tongue went into her mouth. They twisted around each other as he grew soft inside her. They made out slowly until he slipped out of her. He moved to her side so he was laying on his stomach. His face was still turned towards her and his left arm went around her waist. He tugged her closer to him and they fell into a restful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! Im sorry this was taken me so long*_

( Daryl's POV)

When I woke in the mornin I was layin on my back with my face turned away from her. Lyric was still beside me with her hand under the covers. I kept my eyes shut so she won't know I was awake cuz she was strokin my dick and it felt good. I was nervous if she knew I was awake she'd stop and start regrettin what we did. Her hand slipped down my dick. When she reached the bottom her fingers scratched against my balls then her hand started back up. She got to the head and squeezed it 'fore she closed her hand over it. Fuckin shit did it feel good. I had to force myself to not move cause I wanted to thrust my hips up.

Then her hand started movin down him again. Her pace was slow and steady, not enough to get me off quick but enough it felt good as fuck. My stomach jumped and it got hard to breath. I turned my head towards her and opened my eyes. She wasn't facin me while she laid on her back. I closed my eyes again and let her keep strokin me into heaven. I let her go until I had to moan out. That got her attention right away. I felt her turn over a second before she mounted me. I kept my eyes shut while she positioned herself a second before she came down on top of me.

That opened my eyes. I grabbed her hips and looked up at her. She placed her hands over mine then started workin those magic hips hard. Mother fucker she was amazin. Lyric had her eyes shut and was bitin that bottom lip of hers. Her tits were starin down at me and damn if I didn't want them in my mouth. I let my hand go to her neck and pulled her down. As soon her tits hit my face, I had one right where I wanted it. I flicked my tongue over her right nipple and she moaned with her face buried into my hair. She tighten up right in my mouth.

Seemed like my hips took over. I was pumpin them hard and she was gettin louder. She was whimperin, like whimperin whimperin. That shit turned me on. I grabbed her hard around the waist and made her ride me the way I needed it. We were fuckin hard and good but before I was ready for it she started to cum. Her hands slapped against pillow and she moaned out my name. My name. Fuckin awesome. Ain't no woman ever called out to me when they were cummin. That was it for me. I slammed her down on me and let it loose deep inside her. I couldn't stop it, not that I wanted too. My mouth went open and I was sweatin while I held her to me. My head came off the bed. Yeah, I loved gettin off in her.

When it was over, she rolled off me and laid on her back with her legs spread. Her eyes were closed and she was breathin hard. I couldn't take my eyes off her damn fine body. She looked so hot. I was limp and layin on the bed but I knew I could hard fast just by lookin at her. She was beautiful, soft, and flawless, just like a woman should be.

" We should get dressed and go to my room. If we take a shower together we will save on water." She said without lookin at me. Hell yeah! She was gonna be wet and covered in soap. Ain't no man gonna turn that shit down.

( End Daryl's POV)

( Lyric's POV)

Daryl seemed to like washing me so I let him. He was surprisingly gentle as he ran his hands over me. His hands were rough but I liked it. He soaped me up then guided me under the running water to rinse me off. His hands moving all over to ensure the soap was gone. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of him rubbing against me. I washed my hair with him wiping the shampoo away as it ran down my back. I think he just wanted to touch me and I sure as hell didn't mind.

When he was sure I was clean enough he turned me around and pulled me into his chest. He ran his hand through my wet hair while he stared down at me. He was hard again and that surprised me. Most men had a hard time getting an erection so soon after sex but he was having no trouble with it. When I felt him put his mouth against my throat, I reached down and started to stroke him again. He squeezed me and groaned.

I let him take me against the bathroom wall. I just couldn't get enough of him. But it was after the orgasm died down, and we were getting dressed, that I finally really noticed the marks on him. I had felt them the night before but it was dark and I was so turned on by him that I hadn't thought much about it. In his bed that morning it had been pretty much the same thing. I had felt them with my hands but hadn't thought about them until then.

" Where you in an accident or something?" As soon as I asked the question Daryl tensed up. He had already put his pants on and was in the process of buttoning up his shirt but he hands had froze in action.

" No." He snapped without looking at me.

" Then what happen?" I asked. He frowned and looked up at me.

" Ain't nothin happen." He snapped. I came towards him because I wasn't sure why he was mad at me.

" Something did. How did you get those marks on your chest?" I asked.

" You ain't gotta look at them." He still snapped at me.

" They don't bother me." I said. I reached out to him but he pushed away from me.

" I fuckin knew this was a mistake." He snapped as he started to move pass me. Now I was seriously confused.

" Daryl, wait, what is going on? Where are you going?" I asked as I followed him.

" Ain't nothin gonna on. This here is done." He snapped. When he reached my door, I reached out for him to stop him.

" Stop!" I grabbed his arm but he yanked it away from me.

" Just leave me be!" He yelled at me. I was a little surprised that he had yelled so I let him walk out of my room.

( End Lyric's POV)

( Daryl's POV)

I was stalkin through the woods, feelin mad as shit. I was mad at myself and mad at her. How the hell did I let myself get so caught up that I forgot bout my marks? Why the hell did I let myself get so lost in her body? I know how. Because her body was fuckin amazin and made me feel so good I couldn't think straight. That was fuckin reason I didn't have sex with women, the reason I stuck with jackin off for so long. Can't be payin attention when your dick deep inside a woman, cummin til your stupid. Well that wasn't the only reason I ain't been having sex. The marks were the reasons.

I planned on stayin out in the woods until dinner time. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to see the look she'd be given me. She'd have questions and they'd be playin across her pretty face. Questions I didn't want to answer, shit I didn't think I could answer. And if she didn't want to ask me shit then she'd be lookin at me like I was fuckin freak, a dirty digustin freak.

I sank down to my ass with my back against a tree. I bent up my legs and let my arms rest on my knees. I put my head back so it was restin against the tree and I could stare at the sky. Why her? Why couldn't she have just overlooked them? Why did she have to make me think bout shit? Why couldn't I have just been wearin a shirt while I fucked her? I shook my head and closed my eyes. I was just a fuckin dumb ass. Ain't no way she could have over looked them. I was covered.

One the sun started to set I started to make my way back to the house. My stomach was hurtin cuz I knew I was gonna see her. I went into the house and looked around. I could tell that everyone was in the kitchen. I was starvin but I was gonna wait until after they went to bed. I went towards the stairs and was half up them when I heard Rick call out to me. I waved him off, just to let him know I had seen him but I wasn't comin in. I just didn't want to face her or anyone.

After I went into my room, I shut my door and locked it that time. No surprise visits and mind blowin sex for me. I went and laid on the bed. I put my hands behind my head and listened. I stayed there and listened as the group came up the stairs. I listened as they all disappeared into their rooms. I counted the doors that closed. I heard someone walkin up the stairs at the end of the hall. The door to her room opened then closed. I held my breath and waited. When I was sure no one was comin out, I came out. I crept down the hallway then the stairs. I moved through the living room without turnin on any lights. When I stepped into the kitchen I saw somthin sittin at the table. A plate filled with food. I walked over to it and saw she had written me a note.

_Whatever I did I'm sorry. I saved you some dinner._

_Lyric_

Damn her for worrin bout me.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review!*_

( Daryl's POV)

What the hell was I doin? I was askin myself over and over as I climbed the stairs. I had ate what she set out, cleaned my plate and now I was makin my way to her. My sights were set on the door at the end of the hall. I moved slowly and quietly through the hallway. When I reached the stairs leadin to her room I stopped. I put my hands up against the wall and stared hard at her door. I wanted in that room. My dick wanted in that girl. My pride was keepin me out.

I shook my head and started to back away. I couldn't do it. I couldn't see her. She'd be lookin at me, wonderin bout my marks and I ain't got shit to tell her. I turn and went back to my room. I hung my head down, feelin like a pussy. I could hear Merle laughin at me and that pissed me off. When I reached my room, I was squeezin my hands into fists.

Fuck.

I whipped back around and stormed up to her room before I could second guess myself. I stormed up her stairs and threw open her door. Lyric sat straight up in her bed. She clutched the blankets to her with a look on shock on her face. She couldn't believe I was there and neither could I. What was it bout this girl that got me hard just by lookin at her.

" What's wrong?" She whispered.

" Nothin."

I knew how my voice sounded. It was rougher and lower than I meant it to be. I shut her door then turned back to face her again. I went to her 'fore I could talk myself out of it. I moved to the left side of her bed and took my cross bow off. She was starin at me but wasn't talkin. Good, cause talkin wasn't what I was in the mood for. I was hard and couldn't get her scent or sounds out my head. I sat down and undid my laces. I took my shoes off and stood up. I looked down at my pants and unclicked my belt. I pushed my pants down, kicked them away from me then turned around. I was gonna keep my shirt on that time.

( End Daryl's POV)

He was going to be rough with her. It was written all over his face. Heat rushed through her and she couldn't breath as he came onto the bed. His eyes were narrowed, his face was flushed and his body was tight. He crawled over Lyric, forcing her to lay back. He pulled the sheet away from her then looked down her body. Her nipples were tight and sticking up through the thin tank top she was wearing.

" Get undressed." He snapped.

Lyric felt like she had no choice. It was an order. She pulled her shirt over her head with him still glaring at her. Daryl sat back so she could take her little shorts off first then her panties. He was hanging out of his boxers, hard and ready for her. Lyric laid back down and waited for him. When Daryl started to lay over her, she reached out for his shirt but he grabbed her hands. He pinned them above her head. He held her wrists easily in his left hand. Her breasts were sticking straight into the air. Her nipples were hard and begging for his attention. He took a hold of himself and moved into her swiftly at the same time his tongue flicked out and around her left nipple.

Lyric's eyes shut and she sucked in her breath. His breath was hot and his tongue was trailing a line of heat around her. She cried out and squeezed her hands close. Daryl's thrusts were hard and almost animal-like. He moved to her right nipple, still only allowing his tongue to touch her. Lyric spread her legs farther apart to give him more access to her and the small movement made him growl.

He was fast, hot, and hard. She came the same way, fast, hot and hard. She was sweating and arching up. He pumped into her as hard as he could until he exploded. He almost roared his release. He froze with his eyes shut, enjoying the orgasm that claimed his body. His hand slipped from her wrists slowly and when orgasm started to leave him, Daryl lowed himself down on top of her. Her arms went around his shoulders and she held him to her while she panted.

His face came into her pillow a second before his weight pinned her down. She turned her face towards him and kissed the side of his head so softly Daryl was stunned. He lifted his head up and looked at her. Lyric's smile was sweet and sleepy. He stared at her, unsure of what to say. Lyric's left hand came up and she gently touched his cheek. He reared back from her.

" Where are you going?" Lyric asked. Daryl shook his head, tucked himself back into his boxers and left her bed. Lyric sat up and turned so she could sit on her knees. " What are you doing?" Daryl grabbed his pants from the floor and stepped into them.

" Gettin dressed." He said.

" Why? Aren't you going to stay here?" Lyric asked. He started at her wall while he did up his zipper first then his button. " Daryl." He reached back down and grabbed his boots then cross bow. He turned around and started across her room without talking to her. " You better not leave this room." She snapped. Daryl paused at her door. He turned his head to the side for a few seconds before his frown deepen. He sighed then looked at her door. He grabbed the door knob and walked out, closing it behind him. Lyric picked up a pillow and flung it at the closed the door. " Son of a bitch!" She yelled.

XXXXXX

( Lyric's POV)

In the morning I was making breakfast with Lori and Maggie. I was angry with Daryl. He hadn't come back to my room and it took a while before I could fall asleep. Now that the sun was up, I felt even madder at him. I wasn't going to talk to him. My mind was made up. If he thought he could just waltz into my room, fuck me and leave, he had another thing coming. I was not that girl. If he was looking for a friend with benefits he had come to wrong girl.

Daryl was the last one to come into the kitchen that morning. I turned around and we caught eyes a second before he looked away from me. He took a seat at the table and I wanted to throw his plate at his face. I knew he was stealing looks at me. When Daryl looked at you, you felt it, but I refused to look at him. I walked over to the table and set the plates down. He looked up from them to me but I turned my back away from him.

There was some light chatter during breakfast like always. Daryl's arms were resting on the top of the table as he leaned over his plate. His fork was in his right hand and he was looking at Rick as he talked. The usual schedule of how thing went was patrolling the fence, inside and out, was set. It was going to be Daryl and Rick on the outside, T-Dog and I on the inside. After a few trips around the fence the day would be free until lunch. After lunch, another trip around the fence, free time, dinner, fence and bed. It was the same thing every day.

The first time T-Dog and I met up with Rick and Daryl at the gate after the patrol, I turned and walked away quickly. I knew Daryl was staring at me but I didn't care. I was pissed and just didn't want to see him. I went to the basement to check over the supplies. I was just going to do whatever I had to, to keep myself from being in his sight.

Things carried on like that for about a week. Patrol, stares from him, dirty, short glares from me, patrol and more stares and glares. We never spoke to each other. There were a few times I thought he had come to my room at night. I thought I had heard him walking up the stairs. I thought I saw the door knob turn but I had locked the door so there was no way he could get in. By the third night I was sure I heard nothing. He had given up. Or so I thought.

I was in the panic room, checking the computer readouts on how the solar panels were doing when I heard someone come in behind me. I figured it was Rick because he had asked me about showing him the computers so I didn't turn around. I was scanning the prints why I waited for him to join me but Rick never came forward.

" You can't read the print outs from there, Rick." I said.

" Ain't Rick." At the sound of his voice my head went up and my hands dropped the paper. I felt my face flush. I wasn't sure if it was from blushing or being angry with him. I held my breath as I turned around to face him.

" Where is Rick?" I asked.

" Told him I'd come down." He said. His left hand was hanging at his side while his right hand was wrapped up tight against his cross bow strap.

" Why? You actually want to be alone with me?" I snapped and turned back around.

" You're the one who locked the door." He snapped back. I laughed as I picked up the paper again.

" Oh well, excuse me for not wanting to get used for sex. Stupid me. Please, come in and fuck me." I said as I rolled my eyes.

" Ain't been usin you for sex." He snapped again.

" Could have fooled me." I muttered.

" Ain't like that!" He snapped, louder that time. Now I was getting pissed again. I whipped back around and faced him.

" Then what's it like? We have sex in your bed twice then in my shower. You freak out on me and leave. Then you come back and we have sex again only to have you dressed and leave the minute you get off! So tell me, Daryl, what is it like? If you weren't using me for sex then what were you doing?" I spit out. He just continued to stare at me. I waited as long as I could before I had to say something else. " Can you just not stand to be around me? Is that it?"

" No." He finally said.

" Then why are you ignoring me!" I demanded. Daryl's control snapped as he rushed me. He pushed me straight against the wall behind me and pressed into me so hard there was denying that he was turned on.

" That seem like I'm ignorin you? He's fuckin hard every time you come into a room. Can't ignore you when this is between my legs." He hissed to me. That pissed me off. I pushed him away from me.

" Get the fuck away from me!" I said to him. " Who the hell do you think you are! Don't ever rush up to me like that way! You can go and jerk off for all I care!" I pushed passed him then.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review!*_

( Daryl's POV)

Another week went by with her not talkin to me but I couldn't blame her. I was a dick and I knew it. But I couldn't get her outta my head. I couldn't stop myself from starin at her. I wanted her. I wanted her in my bed, I wanted her in her bed, I wanted her under me and over me but what surprised me most was that I wanted her curled up next to me. I wanted her head on my chest and her hair through my fingers. I wanted her to talk to me. I really just wanted her to look at me.

" T." I caught up to T-Dog as he was gettin ready to go on patrol with her.

" Yeah, man?" T-Dog asked. We had just reached the porch. Lyric and Rick were still in the house.

" I'm takin patrol with Lyric." I said.

" You sure bout that?" T-Dog asked.

" Yeah." The door to the house opened so I moved back and leaned against the railin. She was gonna pissed when she found out I was goin with her but I just didn't care.

" Everyone ready?" Rick asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her.

" Yeah, guess I'm going with you, Rick." T-Dog said. Lyric's eyes shot over to me then back at T-Dog.

" What?" She asked. I stood up straight.

" T's goin with Rick. I'm comin with you." I said.

" Why?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked away from her.

" For a change." I said. It took a few more minutes before Rick spoke up.

" Well, let's get started then." He said.

Damn if I couldn't feel the anger comin off her in waves. She stayed ahead of me while we walked. She had her arms held tight against her chest. She was lookin at fence, lookin for weaknesses in it. I was supposed to be doin the samethin but I was watchin her. I wanted to say somthin to her but I didn't know what. Words ain't really my thing. I wished to hell they were, never wished it so much in my life before.

( end Daryl's POV)

( start Lyric's POV)

" My daddy gave me the marks." Daryl blurted out so suddenly it took a minute for his confession to sink it. I stopped walking and couldn't help but frown. It was such a random thing to say after so much of silence between us. I turned around and saw him standing with his hands on his hips. He was staring at the ground and his head was tilted.

" What?" I asked him. Daryl closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he took a deep breath and looked at me with his head still tilted.

" My daddy...used to beat me with shit." He said. I was stunned. I didn't know how to respond to him. I just had to shake my head.

" Why?" I asked. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

" Don't know. He was a drinker who didn't like me much, I reckon." He said with his cheeks red.

I got it then. I understood why he reacted the way he did when I asked about them. He was embarrassed by the marks. He may even have felt like he deserved them on some level. I felt bad for him. No child should be abused. He dropped his eyes from me and cleared his throat. He was waiting for me to respond.

" I'm sorry, Daryl." It was the only thing I could think to say. " I didn't know."

" Ain't your fault." He said.

He took a hold of the straps of his cross bow and suddenly he looked like a young teen. Everything about him clicked into place with me. He came off so confident and sure of himself then suddenly his self doubts would shine through and I never understood where they came from. But now I got it. He wanted to be confident. He wanted it bad but didn't know how to hold on to the image of it. My anger towards him started to disappear. I started towards him before I could stop myself.

" I like you." I said when I reached him. Daryl laughed, a bitter, humorless laugh.

" You ain't got a reason to like me." He said quietly. I put my hands on his chest and came against him more.

" I have a lot of reasons to like you." I said.

" You ain't been likin me lately." He said as he looked down at me.

" No, I haven't. But if you would have just opened up to me instead of walking away, we could have saved us some heartache." I said.

" Ain't easy for me to open up, I ain't like you. I can't just tell somone everythin." Daryl said. I had to swallow my guilt down. I didn't tell anyone of them anything. I dropped my hands and went to move away from him before he saw me freaking out but Daryl reached out and grabbed me. " Where you goin?" He asked as he pulled me back to him.

" Just giving you some personal space." I said.

" Think I had enough person space to last me a while. Thinkin I don't want anymore personal space." He said as he pulled me closer to him. " Should say I'm sorry for what I did. Shouldn't have fucked you and left like I did." I sighed but couldn't stop my smile. I took a hold of his shirt and pulled out of his arms. I tugged on his shirt.

" It's okay. I guess you will just have to make it up to me." He smirked and let me pull him as I walked backwards.

" Yeah? You gonna let me?" He asked.

" I think you just might be able to persuade me to let you." I said.

What the hell can I say? I'm a sucker for a hot man. I was already tingling in between my legs. I knew just what Daryl could do to me and I wanted it. God help me, but I did. I kept a hold of his shirt while his hands came up to my sides. He took a hold of me and moved into me. I took a hold of his arms, feeling the heat coming off his bare skin, as his hands came to my lower back.

" Should finish up the fence check first, huh?" He said. I loved it when his voice went husky and deep. I just couldn't stop myself from touching him. My hands worked their way up his arms to his shoulders.

" Guess so." I said. He was still walking forward while pushing me backwards.

" Should maybe speed things up a bit." Daryl said.

" Well, not all things." I said, making him grin.

" No, reckon not all things." He said.

XXXXXX

Later that night he showed me that it wasn't just what was in between his legs that could drive me crazy. He made me whimper with his hand and sweat and cry out with his mouth. But I made him swear and yank at my sheets while I had him in my mouth. We made up most the night and the next day. We spent all our time together over the next few weeks. We talked and walked around. He actually made me laugh a lot. He started to loosening up with me, telling me about his past, about his dad, the abuse he went through and how tough his life had been. I tried to tell him things but I had to be careful. He didn't know what my real job had been and I never wanted him to find out. I didn't think he ever would either so I didn't see the harm in a few white lies.

That was until an ARMY tank rolled down my road one day.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review!*_

( Daryl's POV)

Things were damn near perfect between my woman and me for the first few months. She made me feel amazin. She made me laugh and that wasn't an easy thing to do. She made me smile and feel good bout myself. And the sex was somthin else altogether. Didn't even have words for how good it was. We were havin sex every night and somtimes during the day if we could get away. The things my woman did to me blew my mind. She made me sweat, swear, pant and moan out. She let me play with her. She let me touch her in ways I ain't ever touched a woman before. Didn't take me long to figure out what touches made her cum in minutes. I also figured out how to hold off her orgasms. I was amazed that I was even gettin her off. It made me feel like a million bucks every time she came from somthin I did to her either with my hand, my mouth or my dick.

But we didn't just fuck around. We talked. She got me to talk like no other. She made me feel comfortable and I started tellin her shit I ain't ever told anyone. I told her bout my daddy and how he used to beat me. Told her bout Merle and his drug use, told her bout my drug use. Ain't like I ever got addicted to anythin but I messed around with shit. She never judged me on anything. She made me feel smart and strong. I loved it even though I never told her that. I never had somone talk to me like she did. I finally thought I found some place I belonged, somone I belonged too.

" Heads up!" Lyric yelled a second before her lil body hit my back. I put my arms behind me and grabbed her by her legs at the same time her arms wrapped around my neck. She laughed when I hoisted her up better onto me.

" You don't weight nothin." I said while I walked through her back yard. She pressed her lips against the side of my neck.

" How the hell do you get so dirty and sweaty?" She said.

" I'm a workin man, woman. Workin men get dirty and sweaty. Been choppin wood for the winter." I said to her. She licked up my neck and behind my ear. Fuckin shit, I loved it when she did that and she knew it. I squeezed her legs tight, making her giggle. Yeah, I loved that giggle.

" It's a good thing I like dirty, sweaty men." She said before she bit into my left ear lobe.

" You best stop that." I said through gritted teeth.

" Oh, you have your sex voice on. I love it when you turn on your sex voice." She said into my ear. I knew I was grinnin like an idiot but I couldn't stop it.

" What the hell are you talkin bout? I ain't got a sex voice." I said as we came up to the back of house.

" Yes, you do. When you're getting turned on, your voice drops low and sounds rough. I love it." She squeezed her legs tight against me.

" Thinkin bout makin a trip upstairs?" I asked her.

" I think that is an excellent idea." She said.

" Daryl!" Carl yelled as he ran around to the back of the house. " The ARMY is here." Lyric tensed up against me. I looked back at her then back at the kid.

" The ARMY?" I asked.

" Yeah, like in a tank and stuff! Come on!" The kid's cheeks were red and he was excited as he started back towards the front of the car. I felt Lyric struggle so I let her slide down me. I took her hand and pulled her against me.

" Didn't even know the ARMY was still around." I said. Lyric didn't say anything to me. I squeezed her hand and pulled her even closer to me.

( End Daryl's POV)

( Start Lyric's POV)

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happen. After months of nothing, no contact from the outside world, how the hell did the ARMY did exist? I couldn't breath and I couldn't swallow. This couldn't be where everything fell apart. This couldn't be where Daryl and the group found out I had been lying. Daryl squeezed my hand, making me look up at him. He was frowning down at me. He knew something was wrong. Daryl was good at picking up on my emotions. I forced a smile then rested my head against his arm.

" Is there something we can help you with?" Rick was asking as we rounded the corner of the house.

" We are looking for Doctor Collins." I had the solider say.

" There is no Doctor Collins here." Rick said. Daryl pulled us over to the side of porch. He leaned against it and pulled me into his chest. He spread his legs so I could settle in between then. He put his arms around my neck. He was tight into my back. His chin was resting on top of her head.

" I'm sorry. We were told this house belonged to Doctor Lyric Collins. Do you know what happen to her?" The solider asked. My chest caved in and my stomach dropped. Daryl stood up straight and tensed up right away. Rick and T-Dog turned and looked at me.

" Why's he calling you Doctor Collins?" Daryl asked me. The solider looked over at me. He looked down at the chart in his hands then back at me.

" Doctor Collins? Doctor Lyric Collins?" The solider asked. Everyone in the group was staring at me. Daryl pulled completely away from me. He moved to my side, his eyes narrowed and his frown hard. I looked back at the soldier.

" I am Doctor Collins." I said.

" You said you waited tables." Daryl said. I could hear the accusation in his voice.

" Doctor Collins, I am sorry it took so long to come and get you. As you know, this got out of control. It took a while to get things in order but we can now offer you a fully functional lab to work in. We have found and gathered other doctors. The base is only five miles up the road. We'd like you to come with us." The solider said.

" What the fuck is going on?" Daryl asked.

" Can I have a few minutes?" I asked the soldier.

" Of course, Doctor." The solider said.

" Maybe we should go inside and talk." I said it to Daryl but I meant it for the group.

He was angry with me. I could feel it. I could see it. I turned and went into the house with everyone following me. I led them through the house and to the kitchen. I sat down at the table and waited until they were settled. As I expected Daryl was the last one to come in. He filled the doorway with his legs spread and his arms crossed over his chest. This was going to hurt and I knew it. He was glaring at me and I wanted to cry.

" I was the doctor in charge of the Atlanta CDC." I started. " I worked along side the Dr. Jenner you all met."

" Why did you keep that from us?" Lori asked.

" I shouldn't have." I said, meeting all their eyes.

" So why did you?" Daryl snapped. " Why'd you keep it from me?" Yeah, there went the tears. My eyes burned and my chin started to shake. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look at any of them while I spoke.

" Because I am the reason for the walker virus. I created it. I started the entire thing."

All the air in the room was sucked out at once. The room went still and quiet. I held my breath and finally opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me. Carol and Beth had started to cry but everyone else was in shock. I looked towards the doorway but he was gone. My Daryl had walked out. They were stunned and/or mad at me because of the virus but I knew why Daryl was upset. I lied to him. He trusted me with everything and I had lied to him.

" I'm sorry." I said. I just shook my head and started to cry. " I am so sorry." I covered my face and dropped my head as the tears overwhelmed me.

( End Lyric's POV)

( Daryl's POV)

Fuckin bitch lied to me. I gave her everything, told her everythin and all she did was lie to me. Look me straight in the eye and lied. She told me she cared bout me, told me she ain't ever cared bout somone like she cared bout me. Lies. I thought I knew everythin bout her but I didn't know anythin. I thought I found somone real. I opened up to her, told her how much she meant to me and what I'd do to keep her safe. I ran my hand through her soft hair with my other arm around her waist. We had been standin in the backyard with her arms around her when I said it. Told her I'd always protect her. She had smiled up at me, took my face in her hands and kissed me. I felt amazing, ten feet tall. Felt like there wasn't nothin I couldn't do but it was all a lie.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review!*_

Daryl was packing up his clothes, tossing his shirts, boxers, pants, and socks into his bags when Rick joined him in Lyric's room. Daryl had moved his stuff into her room shortly after he had come to her and told her about the scars. She had sat excitedly on her bed, smiling at him while he unpacked. When everything was done, he faced her to find her on the floor, crawling towards him. She had undone his pants and taken him with his arms stretched out over the top of her dresser. His head had been back, his hips pumping, working his dick in and out of her mouth until he squeezed his hands into fists and came straight down her throat.

" They took her to their base." Rick said. " When she comes back I think we need to have a meeting."

" I don't want to talk to her." Daryl bit out.

" Well I think the group would like to understand what her role in this was." Rick said.

" Then you talk to her. I don't give shit bout her anymore. She can stay the fuck at that base for all I care." Daryl snapped.

" Don't you think you are being a little hard on her? Don't you want to know what is going on?"

" No. Don't care if I ever talk to her again." Daryl said, shouldering his bags and finally facing Rick.

XXXXXX

When Lyric returned home that night, everyone was waiting for her, just as she feared they would be. She quietly walked through the house and into her kitchen. She sat at the table with the group spread out around the room. Daryl was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest while he glared at her. His face was dark and seeing him looking at her with such anger made Lyric start to cry again. Rick sat down across from her.

" We need some answers." He said gently. Lyric nodded as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

" A few months before the outbreak about a dozen or so soldiers were brought to the center. They were sick with something they had picked up in Iran and Iraq. The government felt they were infected with some biological weapon." Her shoulders were trembling as she talked. " They were infected with something I had never seen before. It made their skin spit and bleed. They had sores all over and were throwing up. I tried everything but nothing I did seem to cure them or even lessen the problems. I finally was able to isolate the virus and called it IR1059." She said.

" But you didn't know what it was?" Rick asked. Lyric shook her head.

" No. The soldiers were dying and I couldn't stop it. They died horrible, painful deaths but were staying dead. When I had the last four soldiers left I started hitting them with everything I could. I combined medicines, antibiotics, and injected them."

" Did it work?" Glenn spoke up. Lyric looked up, seeking Daryl's eyes first then Glenn's.

" At first it seemed like it did. The sores were starting to clear up. Their skin stopped bursting open, the vomiting stopped. I was hopefully, thinking I had beat it. But then patients started having pain in their joints and a fever started. After a while I began to realize that the virus had mutated. It had changed because of everything I had done." She looked back to Rick. " After the last of the soldiers died they were removed from the center. They were going to be transferred to an ARMY base in the area for autopsies. It was on the trip there that they woke up." She said.

" So that is were the first walkers came from." Rick stated. Lyric started to cry again. She closed her eyes as the sobs overtook her. A chair was pulled up beside her a second before Hershel's arm went around her shoulders.

" You didn't do it on purpose." He said gently. She looked up at him with her body still trembling.

" I didn't." She could barely get out through the sobs. " It spread so fast we were stunned. We found out that people were killing themselves out of fear but if they didn't have brain trauma then they were coming back and that was when we knew it had become airborne." She said.

" You had no way of knowing what could happen." Hershel said.

" I'm a doctor. I should have known. I created the virus that wiped out almost the entire planet."

" Maybe not." Rick said, bring her eyes back to him. " The virus wasn't airborne when you first started working with the soldiers. Maybe it just changed it's self."

" You can't be serious." Carol said as she stepped out of her spot by Daryl. " She killed everyone we know. She killed my Sophia and you are cuddling her!"

" Carol, I don't think this is helping right now." Hershel said. Lyric tried to take a breath but it was shaky and still filled with sobs.

" I don't care if it is helping or not!" Carol yelled, coming to the table. " It is because of you Sophia is dead! It is because of you Dale and Amy are dead! This if your fault!" She yelled down to Lyric. Rick stood up and brought his arm up and in between the two women.

" That's enough, Carol." He said, gently guiding her to back away.

" That's enough!" Carol yelled. " That's enough? She is the reason for all of this!" To her credit Lyric didn't drop her head or make any excuses herself. She stared up at Carol with tears running down her face. " She killed everyone!"

" Stop it!" Rick said.

" She's right." Lyric said. " And I'm so sorry." She looked at them all, saving Daryl for last. " I'm so sorry." She said softly while shaking her head. He frowned harder and narrowed his eyes even more. Carol took a step back a second before she walked out of the kitchen.

" Lori." Rick said.

" I'll go after her." His wife said.

" What does the ARMY want you to do now?" Hershel asked gently.

" They want me to come up with a cure or a vaccine. They have walkers in cages there, strapped down to bed and are trying to draw blood from them. They have people in different stages of infection. I am supposed to examine them, study them. I have to find a way to end this." Lyric said.

" Do you think you can do that?" Rick asked, sitting down again. Lyric shook her head.

" I don't know. I'm...I'm scared. I don't want to make another mistake. I don't want to make another virus." She admitted. " I'm scared to try anything."

" Look, it's been a long day. Why don't we turn in? We can get up in the morning and talk some more." Hershel offered.

Slowly, almost one by one everyone started to file out of the kitchen. Lyric stayed at the table. Big, silent tears were making their way down her face. No one would look at her but she couldn't bring herself to look at them until it was just her and Daryl left. He was glaring at her. She could feel his anger and understood it. She had lied to him. She pulled herself together and stood up.

" I'm sorry, Daryl." She said. He was still leaning against the counter with his arms over his chest.

" Is anythin you said to me true?" He asked. Lyric nodded with her hand touching her lips.

" I meant everything I said to you." She said with her voice trembling.

" You fuckin lied to me, that's what you did. You lied to me from the beginnin." She closed her eyes and nodded. " You fuckin lied to me!" He yelled, pushing away from the counter and standing up straight. " I told you everythin!" Lyric's sobs broke out as her shoulders collapsed.

" I'm sorry!" She cried.

" Thought you were fuckin different but you ain't!" He yelled. Lyric looked at him and started towards him then.

" I am different. I swear. I just didn't want you to blame me like I blamed myself. Please understand." She begged.

" Oh I understand." He said, giving her a curt nod. " I understand everythin. You just thought I was to fuckin stupid to get it! You're just like Merle! You're just like my daddy! You're a fuckin liar! You said you cared bout me! You lying bout that too?" He asked.

" No, Daryl, I didn't..." She started but he quickly cut her off.

" You lie bout it!" He made sure he got right into her face as when he yelled.

" I didn't lie about that, I promise." She cried, reaching up to touch his chest. Daryl deflected her touch by pushing her hands away from him.

" Don't fuckin touch me! You ain't ever gonna touch me again, you hear me!" He stormed passed her and left the house. Lyric fell to her knees and started to cry harder.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review!*_

_( Daryl's POV) _

_Lyric's fingers took a hold of my belt loops while she tugged me closer to her. I put my hands in her hair cuz I couldn't get over how amazin it felt. Her hair was like her skin. Both the softest I had ever had against me and I couldn't get enough of touchin her or havin her touch me. I brought my head down to hers and put my forehead against hers. I closed my eyes while I played with her hair._

_" You're mine now, you hear me? Mine, my woman. I protect what's mine. I take care of what's mine." I said to her. It had to be bout three months after her and I had made up over the fight bout my scars. She nodded and sighed._

_" I won't want to be anyone else's." She whispered._

_" I'm always gonna take care of you. You safe with me. Where you go, I go. What happens to you, happens to me." I said to her. I meant it. _

_" So weird that it took the end of the world to find someone like you. I can't image being with anyone else." Lyric's words went straight into me._

_" Would have found you out there, some day." I said. I stood up straight so I could see her face better. _

_" You think so?" She asked. Her smile could bring me to my knees. It was beautiful and stunnin and made me feel good. Ain't no one ever smiled at me like that 'fore._

_" Feelin like we are meant to be together, like group's meant to find your place so we could be together." I admitted to her without thinkin. I started blushin right away. I hadn't meant to blurt that out but her smile grew and she grabbed me. She jumped up and put her arms around my neck. I laughed, I couldn't help it. Her legs went around my waist and I hugged her to me._

_" I think so too!" She was excited and that was another new thing for me. Never had anyone be excited bout me. I liked it. She pressed her mouth against me so I squeezed her ass._

_" Time to head upstairs, woman. Gotta get there fast. Might just have to claim you on the stairs." I said to her. That was how it was with her, how she made me feel. When I wanted her, I needed her. When she wanted me, I had to give in. I felt powerless against her somtimes._

_XXXXXX_

Somthin bout that girl made me do shit without thinkin bout it first. I was walkin out of my room and towards hers 'fore I even knew I was doin it. I had stayed outside for a while, lettin the air and the nighttime critters calm me down 'fore I went to bed. I knew she was sleepin and for some reason I just needed to see her. I walked up the stairs and snuck into her room.

She was layin on her right side, left side of the bed, where she always slept. Her left hand was out and restin where I should have been layin. If I was beside her, that hand would have right in the center of my chest. I didn't have a lot of hair on my chest and stomach, just a light dustin of hair she always called it. But it was enough that she could play with it. She liked to run her fingers through the little bit that was there as she went to sleep. I liked feelin her do it. She would let her finger nails scratch against me.

I leaned over her and watched her sleep. Her cheeks were red and the skin under her eyes was swollen up a bit. I reached down and touched her cheek with my knuckles. It was wet so I knew she had cried herself to sleep. Good. She should been cryin after the shit she did. I frowned and felt my eyes narrow down to her. Damn it to hell I was pissed. I yanked my hand away from her and left her room.

XXXXXX

I laid in the bed, stairin at the ceiling hard. It had to be close to mornin time but I didn't want to get up. I had a dream bout her tellin me she cared bout me and it was still fresh. I didn't think I could see her yet. I was pissed. My stomach was in knots and my chest hurt. I thought maybe I was comin down with somthin. Didn't want to admit what was really goin on. She hurt me but I'd be damned if I ever told a soul that.

I wanted her to care bout me like I cared bout her. I told her everythin there was bout me. Teach me to ever do that shit again. I frowned and shook my head. I didn't care bout her. Wasn't gonna let myself care none bout her anymore. She was just a girl. A stupid, lying bitch that I fucked. That's all she was and all she'd ever been to me now. Just a piece of ass.

( End Daryl's POV)

( Lyric's POV)

In the morning my head was killing me. I hadn't even known I had fallen sleep. I must have cried myself to sleep. It made sense by the way I was feeling. After I picked myself up off the floor, the night before, I came up to my room and found he had taken all of his things out of my drawers and my bathroom. He had left me, as much as he could leave being that we lived in the same house together. I had to figure something out. I was smart, I could do it. I could find a way to make him trust me again. We were meant to be together, he said so himself. But I knew Daryl. I knew what I had done to him was not going to be something he could easily forgive and forget. I just had to make him understand that I wasn't lying about how I felt about him.

( End Lyric's POV)

XXXXXX

" Daryl, can I talk to you?" Rick asked the hunter. Daryl grunted as he picked up another log.

" Busy." He snapped. He set the log down then grabbed the ax again. " Gotta get all this wood chopped up for the fireplace."

" We have been asked to come to the ARMY base. Seems Lyric is having a hard time working. The General in charge thinks that she needs some support to get herself back on track. He seems to think that if we show up, being that we are all her family now, it might help her to be able to concentrate." Rick said.

" Then go, ain't stoppin you." Daryl said.

" Here's the thing," Rick started as Daryl brought the ax down on the log. " I think you should go. I think if you see how hard she is working to bring this to an end, you might feel better about this whole thing."

" You think I give a shit bout how hard she's workin?" Daryl bit out. " It ain't bout that! I don't care if she fixes this shit! She lied to me! She fuckin lied, bout everythin. Ain't nothin bout her life that's true."

" How do you know that? She cares about you, you can tell by the way she looks at you. Forgiving someone isn't easy but you can do it, you have to do it." Rick said.

" What the hell do you know bout it!" Daryl yelled.

" You think it was easy for me to forgive Lori for sleeping with Shane? You think it's still easy? She's pregnant and I know there is a chance the baby is Shane's but the way the world is today, we don't have the luxury of holding grudges against each other. She needs us right now." Rick yelled. " We are all she has and if she is the key to end this then we need to show her support!"

XXXXXX

( Lyric's POV)

I was sitting at the desk that had been giving to me but I just couldn't work. I couldn't get my mind off of Daryl. I cried off and on. I was scared to do anything with the infected people. I just didn't want to make things worst then I already had. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. My eyes hurt and were swollen but I pushed myself up. I walked out of the office and towards the lab. It was a wide open room. The top of the room was lined with windows so people could watch our work. There were soldiers throughout the room to protect us from the walkers. While they were strapped down, you could never be careful.

I pushed up the sleeves of the long sleeve shirt I was wearing under my scrub top and started down the stairs to the lab. Something pulled my eyes up to the windows. I stopped dead in my tracks as all the air left my lungs. Standing in one of the windows was Rick, Hershel, Lori, and Daryl. Daryl. He was staring hard down at me. Just seeing him there did something to me. It lifted my spirits. Maybe if he saw how hard I was trying he would forgive me.

( End Lyric's POV)


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review!*_

( Daryl's POV)

I stared down at her while she stared up at me through the glass between us. I could see her was strugglin. I was still pissed at her. But seein her upset, upset me and that pissed me off more. It bothered me that she was so upset. I was her man. I was supposed to keep her happy. But she was my woman and she wasn't supposed to lie to me. I felt my eyes narrow as I forced myself to remember her lies.

She shook her head and dropped her eyes down as she started walkin over to a man strapped in a bed. She put on some gloves then took a hold of the man's wrists. She looked down at a little watch on her own wrist then looked at a woman in scrubs on the other side of the patient. She was sayin somthin but we couldn't hear her where we were standin.

" What she doin?" I asked the man standin with us.

" I think she is checking his vital signs. We can go down to the floor if you guys would like." The man said. His name was First Sg. Mason.

( End Daryl's POV)

( Lyric's POV)

The door to the lab opened and the group walked in. I felt like I couldn't breath being that close to Daryl. There was so much I wanted to say to him but couldn't. He was so pissed at me I didn't think he'd listen to me. I was sure our relationship was completely ruined. He looked like he didn't even care about me anymore and that hurt. It made me want to throw up. It didn't help that they were coming towards me.

" What are you doing here?" Lori asked me.

" Right now? Just going over vital signs and giving them medicines to help with the pain." I said. I dropped my eyes to the chart in my hands so I didn't keep staring at Daryl. " I was just headed into the other part of the lab. You guys could follow me if you want."

" Do you have any ideas how to help them?" Rick asked me as we started to walk.

" No." I said. I walked over to the closed door to the walker lab and unlocked it. When we walked in Lori's sucked in her breath loudly. There were for walkers strapped to different tables. I should have warned them they were in there.

" What the hell is this!" Daryl snapped. I turned around and saw he was staring at Mason.

" We need to run some tests on walkers to see if we can learn anything from them." Mason said calmly. Daryl's face was getting redder and redder.

" You must have lost your fuckin mind if you think I'm gonna let my woman work on them!" My heart jumped while my stomach dropped. He called me his woman. " Ain't no reason for her to be close to them!" He snapped.

" I can assure you that Doctor Lyric is safe. All their teeth have been removed as well as their nails. Any sharp edges from bone have been filed down." Mason said.

" What the hell my woman got for protection? You just lettin her walk in there with nothin! She ain't even got a weapon!" He might be mad at me but he still cared! I was staring at him, feeling amazing. He was was worried about me.

" We have armed soldiers in the room. None of you need to go farther into the room if you are uncomfortable." Mason said.

" Like hell I'm just gonna stay back with her in there. She ain't goin anywhere around here without me." Daryl was mad.

Daryl barreled ahead until he came by my side. I think it hit him then what he had been saying because he frowned down hard at me and his face flushed even more. He narrowed his eyes at me and his mouth went tight in the way only Daryl's did. He started working his jaw back and forth while keeping his mouth closed. He was breathing hard. He hadn't meant to have that outburst, I could tell.

" What the hell you starin at?" He snapped at me. I wanted to smile at him but I didn't. That was the last thing I needed to do with him being that pissed.

While I worked with the walkers, only Daryl came into the room with me, besides the soldiers that were stationed there. He had his cross bow ready while I collected some skin and left over blood samples. I could feel the tension in him and my heart was racing. Maybe there was something between us I could save. He was clearly upset and nervous about me being in the room with the walkers. Every time I got close to one he tensed up more. He stayed stuck to my side as I moved from one to another. When one would smash it's jaws towards me, Daryl's cross bow would come up and be aimed down at it's head. He wanted to shot them, I could tell, but he held off.

" Hurry up, woman." He said when I started working on the last one.

" I'm almost done." I said as I scrapped off the skin from the walker's arm. It jumped as it's hand tried to reach out for me. It managed to grab a hold of my shirt. Daryl reacted quickly. He grabbed my arm and yank me back. " Daryl, it's okay. It can't get me." I tried to reassure him but he just whipped around to face me.

" What the hell you gotta get so close to them for?" He yelled.

" It's okay. They are strapped down." I said.

" I don't give a shit! What the hell you thinkin? You think I should just stand back and wait to see what happens?" He yelled. I don't think I was ever so happy to be yelled out in my life. Daryl grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. " You're fuckin done in here! You did all the work you gonna do with them." I happily let him led me out of the room.

The rest of the day I went over the samples I had collected. I checked on my patients and ran blood tests. Daryl was never far from me. He stood behind me, arms either crossed over his chest or gripping his cross bow. The others were being shown around the ARMY base. Daryl was staring at me. I could feel it and I was excited.

When I was making notes in the office, he was looking over my shoulder. When I was checking vital signs or IV fluids, he was glaring. He wasn't talking or anything but I knew he was taking in everything. There wasn't a lot of things that Daryl missed. When he caught me catching him, he'd jump back and get embarrassed again. He was so hot when he was embarrassed.

But by the end of the day I was no closer to coming up with anything then I was the day before but at least I could work. Having Daryl there brought me a level of comfort and knowing he was worried about me and still cared...priceless. For some reason his presence grounded me. It made me focus and finally be able to get some work done.

We all piled into the ARMY truck and headed home at the evening. Daryl still hadn't spoken to me since we were in the walker lab. In the truck he was staring out the window from his spot in the back. I was starting to lose the faith I had been feeling. Maybe it was just a fluke that he spoke up. It couldn't be, I corrected myself. He called me his woman, more than once.

Suddenly an idea hit me. Hit me dead in the face and made me sit up straight.

" Take me back the lab. Drop them off but take me back." I said.

" What's wrong?" Rick asked.

" Nothing I just got an idea. Something I want to try tonight." I said.

" Fuck you if you think you're goin back without me." Daryl spoke up from the back.

" I'd like to come too." Rick said. " What are you planning on doing?"

" The patients' blood is filled with the virus. I'm wondering if I ran their blood through a filtering machine, cleaned it out before I put it back...it's the only thing I haven't tried." I said. " I'm wondering if I can filter the virus out of their systems. I will have to run it through the machine a few times but it might work."

" Are there blood filtering machines?" Rick asked. I turned in my seat so I could look back at everyone.

" Yes. Doctors use them on patients who have liver or kidney failure. It will clean out all impurities from their blood." I explained.

We returned to the house then Mason, Rick, Daryl and I started back to the base. I was hopefully again. This had to work. It will work. If it did I might actually be redeemed in every one's eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review!*_

( Lyric's POV)

I put on a clean pair of gloves and wheeled the filtering machine over to the first patient. I was never so thankful for a machine. The base used to be a hospital so it had everything I needed. Daryl was leaning back against the counter, watching me hard. I moved over to the male patient and leaned down. The poor guy was sweating up a storm but the pain medicine I had given him was helping him to relax.

" I'm going to start running your blood through this machine. It's going to clean it and replace it." I said to him.

" Is it going to help?" He asked.

" I hope so." I said. I couldn't lie to him and say yes. " Your blood is going to run through it all night. I'm going to be checking the virus levels after each time it goes through. With any luck we will start to levels drop by midnight."

" Thank you, Doctor Collins." The man muttered.

I moved to the arm that didn't have an IV running through it. I wrapped a tourniquet around his right arm and stick him with an IV needle. I hooked a tube into the new IV and turned the machine on. His blood started to flow out of the tube. It would run through the machine and out another tube that was attached to the IV in his left arm.

" Between the pain medicine and the machine you may feel a little more tired then usual. That's okay. Don't fight it. Your body needs the rest." I told him. He nodded and closed his eyes.

I moved through all the patients and spoke with them. Daryl moved right along with me, making sure he stayed across from me and keeping the patient in between us. I only had four machines and eight sick people so I hooked up the people that were the sickest. After they were hooked up I went back to my office, knowing Daryl was following after me. I walked in and over to my desk. He came in next and closed the door behind me.

" Why'd you build that fence?" Daryl asked.

" Working at the CDC I saw how viruses were changing and I got scared." I said as I sat down. He took his cross bow off and sat down at the chair by the desk. He set the bow up so it was resting against his right leg. He was sitting on my left. " I convinced my grandpa to build it. I bought the supplies and paid men to handle to parts we couldn't. I was scared of an outbreak happening." I said as I started making notes in the patients charts.

" That why you started stock pilin food?" He asked.

" Yes." I said. Daryl sat back and started rubbing his goatee while he looked away. I glanced up at him then back at my notes. " I'm going to stay all night so if you want to go back I can get you a ride."

" Ain't leavin you here." He said as he settled into the chair more.

" Then I will have someone bring up some cots and blankets." I said, standing up.

( End Lyric's POV)

( Daryl's POV)

I watched her walk to the door and open it. She walked out and called over to one of the soldiers. I had to admit, the shit she was doin was impressive. She was smart but I already knew that. Inside I always knew she was too smart to be a waitress, guess I just ignored it. After she asked for the shit we were goin to need to sleep, she came back into office and sat down on her desk. She let her elbows rest on the desk. She put her head down and started to rub her eyes. She was stressed and tired. I kind of wanted to reach out and rub her back but I didn't. I squeezed my fists together and clutched my jaws together so I didn't touch her.

" I hope this works." She said when she looked up and out the window in front of her. The window overlooked the patients. She interlocked her fingers together and let her chin rest on them. " I don't know what else to do but hit them with massive amounts of antibiotics and that was what created the virus in the first place."

I didn't say anythin. Didn't know what to say. A knock came the office so I didn't really have to worry about it. She called out and an soldier opened it. He and another man brought in two cots and blankets for us. She thanked them and the cots were set up at the back of her office. The men asked her is she needed anythin else. I noticed one of the assholes was smilin a little too much for my taste. He was checkin her out and doin it in front of me. I was standin up and reachin out for her 'fore I knew it was happenin.

" Don't need nothin else. I got her." I said when I pulled her back to me.

" Well we will be just out in the lab if you change your mind." The man said. I glared at him as they left.

" You see that mother fucker starin at you?" I asked as I locked up her door. She was smilin at me when I turned back around and I realized what I had done. " What the hell you smilin at?"

" You still care about me. You still want to be with me." She said and it was like a slap in my face.

" Hell no, I don't." I said. I felt bad as soon as I said it. Her smile fell and she sank down into the chair. I wanted to take the words back but I was still pissed at her. " You lied to me." That amazin mouth of hers shook and I thought she was gonna cry again. I knew I'd have to walk away if she did. I couldn't handle it if she cried. It killed me to see tears comin out of her pretty eyes and knowin I caused them. But she turned so she was facin the desk and givin me her side.

" You should go to sleep." She said.

" I can wait up with you." I said. Damn, I felt like the biggest piece of shit. Her hand was shakin as she started to write. I wanted to touch her but I didn't.

" It's going to be a long night and I'm going to be here all day tomorrow. You'll be tired." I knew this game. We had a battle of wills before. If she thought I was gonna run away from this one she was wrong.

" I'm stayin up." I said. She shrugged her shoulders.

" Suit yourself. You're going to get bored though." Lyric said.

But I wasn't bored. I liked watchin her even though I hated it. While she wrote, she would frown or bit her lip and fuck if that didn't get my dick hard. Her teeth were draggin cross her lip and all I could think about was suckin that lip into my mouth like she liked. I'd suck on it and she'd moan out. Then I'd bite it and she'd take me in her hands. She'd stroke me til I couldn't take it...

( End Daryl's POV)

( Lyric's POV)

I kept giving Daryl sideways looks because he was staring hard at my mouth and shifting his hips around slowly. I pretended to be reading over my notes so I brought my pen to my mouth. I let my tongue swirl around the top of my pen and sighed in the a very dramatic way. I slipped the pen between my lips as slowly as I could. I spared a glance at him and almost smirked. He was breathing hard and slow while his eyes were glued to my mouth. Yeah, I had him. I started to move the pen in and out of my mouth.

And he groaned. Loud and hard.

Then the spell was broken. He sat straight back and his face was so red it was all I could do to not laugh out loud. He stood up fast and started towards the cots. Yeah, he was hard. I could tell. I could see it through his pants. He might have still been pissed at me but he wanted me and wanted me bad. I took my pen out of my mouth but didn't turn around. I could hear him messing around with the cots.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" Nothin." He snapped. I smiled down into my notes. I shouldn't be enjoying his pain but I was. That was, until he grabbed my chair and flipped it around so fast I jumped and almost cried out. " Get the fuck up." He commanded. He didn't wait to see if I was going to listen or not. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me up. " You got a shade on that window?"

" Yeah. Just pull that string." I said. My heart was slamming in my chest. He reached past me and over my desk. He yanked the string hard, sending the shade flying down. " What are you doing?"

" Get on the cot." He said as his flashing eyes stared at me.

" No." I said.

" What?" He snapped at me.

" What do you think is going to happen, Daryl? You hate me. You think I am going to just lay down so you can fuck me?" I asked.

" You want me to fuck you. Why the hell else would you be suckin on that pen like it was my dick!" He yelled.

" I want you to admit you still have feelings for me." I said. He reared back like I had slapped him.

" Fuck no. You lied to me." He snapped.

" I did and I'm sorry. But I did it because I was scared that if you knew what I had done..."

" I don't give a shit why!" He exploded as he turned from me. " I told you everythin bout me. Is anythin you said true?" He was moving towards the cot but I stayed where I was standing by the desk.

" Everything about my childhood and teens were true. I only lied about my job. I was telling the truth when I said how much I cared about you." I said as he sat down on the cot.

" Whatever." He said as he started to undo his laces.

" It's not whatever." I said.

" I'm fuckin done talkin to you." Daryl snapped and I knew he was. He shut me out so I turned around and sat back down. I stared at the chart in front of me.

" Remember when I asked about your scars and you didn't want to tell me?" He stopped moving. "You were scared to tell me because you didn't know what I'd think about them. Is it so hard for you to image that I was scared to tell you something?"

Let that sit in his brain for a while.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please Review!*_

(Lyric's POV)

Daryl had laid down and fallen asleep about an hour later. I checked on my patients and drew some blood at midnight. Then I went back into my office and sat down to look at the samples under my microscope. No change. Virus levels were still the same. I sat down and sighed. I hoped this worked. Daryl shifted in his sleep, pulling my attention to him. So I got up and walked over to him. I covered him up, making sure I touched him as I did it. I needed to touch him. I bend down and kissed his cheek before I pulled away.

At one o'clock some virus levels had dropped off.

At two o'clock, they were down even farther.

(End Lyric's POV)

( Daryl's POV)

The sound of cryin woke me up. I didn't even know I had went to sleep. I rolled over and looked at her desk. Lyric was sittin in her chair with her face in her hands and her shoulders shakin. I looked away and shook my head. I hated it when anyone cried, made me uncomfortable, but when she cried I felt it for some reason.

I pushed the blankets off me and sat up. I ran my hand over my face and looked over at the clock by her desk. It was four in the fuckin mornin. I stood up and walked over to her at the same time she looked up at me. Her cheeks were red and damn if her eyes didn't look stunnin. They were wide and darker then usual. Damn she was so beautiful she hurt my chest somtimes

" It's working." She whispered. I looked out her window with a frown. I couldn't have heard her right. She took a hold of my shirt and pulled herself up. " It's working. Matthew, Patient One, is cured. His blood is clean and clear of the virus. The nurses are disconnecting him from the machine right now. His fever is gone, the pain is gone. He is healthy again." I looked back at her as she flatten her hands against my chest. Suddenly my hands were up and on her hips before I was even thinkin bout it.

" What about the others?" I asked her.

" Their virus levels are coming down." She said. She smiled at me and I felt it shoot straight through me.

( End Daryl's POV)

His hand came up and gently touched her left cheek. Lyric took a deep breath in at the same time his other hand started crawling across her side and back. He stared down into her eyes as he pulled her into him. Lyric was to scared to move or even blink. Something was happening between them. Something was breaking in him and she didn't want to ruin it but as fast as it started, Daryl locked it down by stepping back.

" You best go and help them then." He said. Lyric's eyes fluttered shut but she nodded.

" You can take a shower and stuff in one of the hospital bathrooms. One the men will show where they are." She said when she looked at him again. After Daryl nodded, Lyric walked past him and out of the office.

XXXXXX

( Daryl's POV)

Since the outbreak first happen, I didn't care none bout bein clean. Was always more important to survive then to be clean. I went weeks without takin a shower or washin up. I was dirty and sweaty but I didn't care. Since bein with Lyric though, I sort of changed that. I wanted to shower, everyday. I wanted to be clean for her. Never wanted to touch her while I was covered in dirt and sweat.

Once under that hot water, I placed my hands against the wall of the shower. I spread my legs apart and tilted my head up so the stream of water hit my face and went down my chest. I held my breath as long as I could then dropped my head and let it out. When I opened my eyes I looked at my chest and stomach. I looked at the marks my Daddy had given me.

_" Remember when I asked you about your scars and you didn't want to tell me? You were scared to tell me because you didn't know what I'd think about them"_

Her words rang out through my head and I guess I finally got it. She hadn't meant to start the virus, I couldn't blame her for that or even be pissed at her for it. But she lied to me about things. I didn't lie to her. I told her what happen to me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. That wasn't really true. I treated her like shit first. I was mean to her, I hurt her, I pulled her to me then pushed her away again. I didn't really push her away as much as I threw her from me. She lied bout her job while she pulled me closer.

I couldn't blame her for bein scared.

After the shower, and I was dressed again, I headed back to her office. She had hooked up another patient to the machine and her well patient was sittin up in bed, eatin and smilin. She was right. It had worked. My woman was savin people from certain death. Damn. My chest got all big and puffed out. My woman was doin this. My woman had fucked shit up but was fixin it. Maybe it was my turn to fix shit. I looked up to her office but her shade was still closed. I jogged up the steps and opened the door. Lyric was sittin at the desk with her arms crossed on top of the it and her head down. I walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

" Lyric." When she didn't answer me, I got nervous. I leaned down thinkin maybe bein around all the sick people got her sick too. Didn't know what I'd do if she got the virus and couldn't be cured. My stomach started to hurt just thinkin bout her dyin. But she was just sleepin.

So I put my right arm under her knees and pushed her back in the chair. I put my other around cross her back and stood up. She sighed and turned into me more. I carried her over the cot, wishin I had somthin more comfortable to lay her down on. Cots were fine for me but she deserved a real bed. She must have been up all night, worryin and runnin her tests. I laid her down in the bed and covered her up before I headed back out of the office. Lucky for me the same solider who had checked her out was on station again.

" Hey, my woman in here, she's sleepin. Been up all night. Ain't gonna need her for a bit, right?" I asked him. Could have said her name. Could have said Doctor Collins. But I didn't. She was my woman and he was gonna know it.

" Yeah alright. I'll let everyone know. She's a hell of a woman." He said.

I narrowed my eyes and nodded before I ducked back into the office and shut the door. Still wanted to get in his face but I didn't. I locked the door then went back to the cots. I wasn't tired but I wanted to be close to her. I sat down and undid my laces. I kicked my shoes off then slipped under the blankets with her.

" Daryl?" She whispered.

" Go to sleep, Woman. You need it." I said while I stared at her.

" Are you going to stay with me?" She asked with her eyes shut.

" You want me too?" I asked. I couldn't help it, I had to touch her hair. There was just somthin bout this girl. She nodded and my heart sped up. I sighed as I frowned. " I fucked this up. I fucked us up." Her beautiful eyes opened and I swear she was starin right into my soul.

" No, you didn't, I did, but I will never do it again. I was scared." She said. I touched her cheek cuz somtimes I just needed to touch her.

" Don't matter now, Woman. You kept shit from me, I kept shit from you but we're done doin that." I was surprised when her eyes seemed to light up. She took a hold of my shirt.

" So are we giving this another go round?" She asked.

" Thinkin that sounds bout right." I said. " But you need to sleep. I can tell how tired you are and it ain't healthy to be goin round without sleep for too long."

" Are you going to stay here?" She asked again.

" Reckon so. Can't have that guy comin in here and tryin to get my woman." I said. She laughed as she snuggled into me. Took me a while to figure out how to snuggle with a woman when we started out together but I was damn near an expect at it by then. " Get some sleep."

I laid on my back with her head on my chest. I let my hand starting running through her hair. She brought one her legs over mine. I put my left hand behind my head while I stared at her ceilin. Layin with her felt right. Felt like she was supposed to be right beside me and I was supposed to be right beside her. I knew I wasn't goin anywhere. I knew I was gonna follow this woman to the end of the world if she let me. Shit, even if she didn't let me, I'd still do it. Ain't nothin ever gonna come between us.


	20. Chapter 20

_* Please Review!*_

( Lyric's POV)

The treatment worked. After everything that had happen the answer was so easy, filtering the blood. It was bittersweet. Once all the living patients had their blood cleaned, I hooked up Lori and other members of the group. We had given her an ultrasound and the baby looked fine. I ran her blood through a few hours longer then everyone else. The ARMY sent out radio messages announcing that a cure had been found and gave directions to the base.

They started building a fence around the hospital, two miles around the hospital then they combed the area, killing any walkers found within those two miles. When the area was deemed cleared and safe, they extended the fence and did the sweep all over again. We were doing it, we were going to reclaim the world, a few miles at a time.

To our surprise, over the next few weeks and months, people started showing up. Some were to sick to be saved and turned, others we cured. Blood was cleaned, wounds were healed. A town was cleared and the survivors moved in. Schools were set up, people were able to pick the houses they wanted to live in. We were all confident that we could get running water and power again.

Daryl and I were amazing. During the day, why I was working, he had helped the ARMY, clearing out the walkers until they reached the twenty mile mark. He didn't want to be that far away from me and I was glad. He then sent his days hunting. Other soldiers went out, searching and bring home living people and animals. We tested the animals then started breeding them. We sent up a farm for cows and growing fruits and vegetables. It looked like things were going to be okay.

Everyone started to forgive me. Everyone but Carol and I could understand why she wasn't. I stayed away from her because she needed time. She was the only one in the group who left my house to go and live on her own. Daryl grumbled and groaned about it. He wanted them all to find their own houses. He wanted us to live alone but I couldn't kick them up. His group had been together for so long I think they took comfort in being together.

But as the months went by, slowly, they finally started to leave. Lori, Rick, and Carl needed a space for the baby and wanted Carl back in school. Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Hershel decided to live together. Our first time alone, Daryl dragged me through every room of the house. He surprised me with his need to mark the rooms. Sometimes he remembered me of a animal...in a good way.

What can I say? He was an animal but he was my animal and I loved him. He loved me too. It took a while for him to admit it. But he did. I knew he did when he told me how much he would do to keep me safe that night we were standing in my backyard before our fight. He had just never said it. When he did, he thought I was sleeping. He had been running his hand through my hair and he whispered it to me, over and over again.

I didn't say anything to him until the morning. I waited until he came in to get his coffee. When I handed him the cup, he bent his head down to kiss me and I whispered I loved him too. He had shot up and frowned down at me with his cheeks inflamed. He narrowed his eyes and snatched the cup from me. He stormed over the table but didn't say anything. I wasn't mad, Daryl got embarrassed when it came to feelings.

" Least I said it first." He snapped as I made our breakfast.

The End


End file.
